Vermilion Concerto No 1 – Nerima By Moonlight
by Turbanator
Summary: Ranma/Tsukihime: The sound of cicadas, pain, red-stained hands; these were Shiki Tohno's first thoughts before fainting. Being sent to someone other than the Arimas, he ends up in Nerima, where things hardly go right...
1. 1st Cadenza

**Vermilion Concerto No. 1 – Nerima By Moonlight **

**1****st**** Cadenza **

**Eight years ago**

* * *

So much blood...

Red-stained hands, crimson shirt, darkness.

I was dying.

Somehow I survived, people told me it was a miracle I did so. I believed them, not knowing nor caring why.

But then, my eyes started acting funny, the world was full of these black lines, even people.

My head hurt... I screamed...

I was going mad...

* * *

Makihisa Tohno sat in his room in the western-style mansion, thinking to himself about the situation.

"That SHIKI..."

He covered his face with his shaking hand, pressing his fingers against his forehead, to stem the urges that were coming more frequently now.

"It failed, the only chance I had, and it failed. Akiha's also used her power, that stupid girl..." He looked at documents, involving his children. "I have no choice, I have to send him away, to the Arima branch, keep up the appearance." He paused, thinking deeper, "No, I can't do that, this is something that should not be revealed, I can't trust anyone related to the family, even if the Tohno blood is weak in them."

Thinking back, he remembered someone, a sheer coincidence it happened in the first place, but it helped the family out, until today.

"Yes, I'll leave him with Nodoka. She'll take care of him... Maybe she'll understand the irony." He glanced at his drawer, recalling what was inside, "I can rid myself of that accursed blade too..."

Suddenly, he convulsed, gritting his teeth as he saw horrid images flicker through his mind, he dug his fingers into the desk, leaving behind marks where his nails were.

A light knocking at the door brought him out of his delusions and he cleared his throat.

"Come in."

In walked a diminutive figure, a young girl with pink hair and pale yellow eyes. "You called for me Makihasa-sama?"

He smiled.

"Ah yes, Kohaku-chan... Please lock the door."

She froze inside, knowing that when he used that suffix she would go through that ordeal again. Quietly following his order, she knew what would come next.

* * *

Father hates me.

After Sensei left me these glasses, and when I was well enough to walk again, I was not allowed to stay in the mansion, just to enter once to get my things and leave.

I can't blame him, all I remember is blood-soaked hands and Akiha's crying face.

Both of those images will stay with me forever.

I'll miss them, Akiha running about skipping her lessons, that cheerful girl joining us sometimes in our fun and games. Even that quiet girl in the window, I will return her ribbon one day...

But I don't think I'll ever be welcome back there.

I wonder if I can life a normal life, with my weird eyes that see lines everywhere... Sensei told me that I could 'see the future', in the form of the death of all things. Breaking the bed like it was paper using a fruit knife, and then the tree in front of Sensei, I knew that normal people couldn't do these things.

Sensei taught me never to cut those lines out of curiosity, because I will trivialise life. However, she said there must be a reason for my having these 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception'. I'll never forget what she said to me.

"I won't tell you to become a saint. You should just become an adult who is able to do what you believe is right."

I made a promise to her, that I would stand by those words.

Looking to the street outside the mansion, I saw two people coming toward my direction. I'm being sent to a friend of the family, they're coming to pick me up now.

I wonder what they're like, Genma and Nodoka Saotome...

* * *

**Present day  
Nerima**

The sky was troubled, parts of it were dark, the thick grey clouds keeping inside the droplets of water that would later become rain. Other parts were clear, empty of anything that would block out the rise of the violet moon in the dusk.

At this time, there were two people walking on the quiet roads, a man wearing an off-white gi, glasses and presumably bald too, he was glancing constantly at the smiling boy on his right.

The boy was just an average schoolboy, nothing peculiar about him. His dark grey hair was a slight oddity, but nothing to make him stand out, likewise with the glasses and blue gakuran school outfit, the top button undone and showing the white shirt beneath it. Perfectly ordinary.

Except he was carrying an umbrella, despite there being no rain.

"So, dad, who are seeing?"

"Ah, that's right, we're meeting with an old friend, his name is Tendo, their house should be near here."

Genma looked up at the sky, seeing that the clouds weren't above them. "Boy, it's okay, it's not raining here any more."

He was right, the roads were still damp, but there wasn't any rain falling from the sky.

"I suppose you're right, dad, but I can't risk it, not again..." The boy's eyes were solemn.

"Shiki," Genma put his hand on his shoulder, "you'll be fine, you can control 'that', whatever it is inside you that makes you feel those emotions."

Genma had seen many things in his life, but seeing how Shiki dealt with his horrific injury just after the accident was a surprise, how he wanted to live life to the fullest.

But ever since Jusenkyo, things might have changed for the worse.

A passing car, not going too fast, managed to hit a pothole in the road, one that contained a puddle of water.

Genma saw it, but Shiki was looking the other way into the shops as they walked by.

That's why he wasn't prepared for the splash of water hitting him.

The physical change was sudden; the hair colour became red, the chest expanded, his height was shortened, and the hips became wider.

That, and the alternate gender of course.

Shiki's movements stopped, as she held a foot in the air, still in mid-stride. Closing her eyes and swallowing, the sweat built up, as her fingers loosened.

The umbrella fell to the floor with a clatter. The wind picked up and carried it away from them, but neither of them cared about it.

She saw her reflection in the shop window, the moonlight lighting it up like a mirror with the lack of lighting inside. Suddenly, Shiki was digging away at her skull, her body was roaring inside.

"No! I c-can't!" Her fingers convulsed, as she felt around her for something.

Genma ran in quick, "Shiki! I'm taking you there, I'm not going to knock you out again!"

"B-But...!" Her eyes narrowed, then grew wider to their former size, "Gyaaah!"

At this point, people were looking out of their windows, hearing the agonising sounds of someone in dire pain.

Ignoring them, Genma took Shiki in a fireman's lift and jumped the walls to get to his destination.

**Meanwhile  
Tendo living room**

"So, what's he like, father?" Kasumi asked.

"No idea." Soun spoke with a deadpanned face. "I've never met him."

"Well, I'm too young to get married, especially to a boy!" Akane folded her arms, angry.

"Think of the schools! There's -"

Soun drifted off as a person dropped in from the neighbouring wall, landing with a loud thump on the earth. Soun wondered if the person was running fast, before he recognised Genma.

"Saotome!" He frowned, "Why didn't you knock, we -"

"No time, Tendo!" Shiki was shaking on the older man's back from involuntary jolts, "Get me some hot water now!"

"H-Hot water, Saotome-kun?"

"YES!" Genma spoke with full force, "Hurry!"

"I'll get it, father." Kasumi got up first and put the old metallic kettle to boil.

"Saotome-kun, why do you want hot water? Who is this?"

Genma laid Shiki on the tatami mat in the house, and cradled her head and had a firm hold on the left arm.

"This is my son, Shiki." The anger from the child was dissipating slowly.

"Son?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow, seeing two very distinct objects that didn't belong to a man, "But he's a girl!"

Shiki struggled harder, as Genma sent Nabiki a dirty look. "He's my son." He repeated finally.

"Must be weak if he can't get up off the ground..." Akane mumbled loudly.

"No!" The girl moaned.

Shiki felt her left arm move harder, before her look changed to a ruthless one, as the right arm joined in the fight. The electric fan nearby was snatched away by Shiki, who ripped off the front cover of it, with one hand twisting open the cage, shocking Genma with her speed.

Shiki's voice was devoid of emotion, merely calculating and analytical, "Only chance remaining, lethal electrocution should be effective for instant self termination."

The Tendos watching this backed away sharply, when they saw Shiki's eyes level on them, one by one, taking in their appearances as she proceeded to strip the plastic covering to find the wires connecting it to the mains power.

That look was not of a normal person.

"Shiki! Hang in there!" Genma was desperate, using his full force to keep the arm away, now trying to stop the other hand from continuing the job.

"The water's ready..." Kasumi came in with the kettle, "Do you want a glass, or -"

"No, that's okay, pour it on Shiki!" The kettle poured warm water over Shiki.

The reversal of the child's demeanour was sudden, as was the reverting of gender.

Shiki looked up at Genma, now a boy, and smiled. "Heh, sorry to make you worry, dad... I almost lost it this time..." He sat up looking a lot more relaxed.

"Boy, you..." Genma was holding back something, his face contorting in a bizarre fashion.

"Saotome-kun... Sorry to intrude, but you must explain this to us..."

Genma looked at the Tendo family and sighed, "I will, but we need to do something first, I need to call Nodoka."

"Nodoka?" Soun was surprised, "If you insist..." He pulled out the landline telephone from beneath the dinner table.

Genma sighed, feeling a great weight off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Tendo-kun, everyone, for my behaviour." He bowed to the family, "My name is Genma Saotome, and this here is my son." He gestured to the blue robed child.

"I'm Shiki Tohno, sorry about all this." He bowed also, but smiled pleasantly.

As Nabiki opened her mouth at the obvious disparity, Genma starting dialling the old number.

**Seven years ago  
Saotome household**

"Genma, you can't just leave..." Nodoka held on to the child, crying. "He's sick!"

The rotund man in the off-white gi huffed, "It's for his own good, Nodoka." He pointed at Shiki, "He needs me, only I can make him stronger. We won't need all those hospitals and doctors telling us what's good for him."

Her crying only made her hug Shiki tighter, "You don't understand, Genma! He's not just a toy to play with, he's a child who's weaker than others his age." She stood up, shielding Shiki from him, "I won't let you take him."

Genma strode up to his wife, letting his ki out, then sighed and diffused it pathetically. "Look, Nodoka, I can see you love this child, perhaps more than I do." He added in a whisper, "Despite my 'problem', we finally have a child, one I am proud of even only after a year of knowing him." He put his hands on her shoulders, "It's for the best. I won't train him too hard, not like the Master's training." He repressed a shudder unsuccessfully, "If he gets sick, I'll see a doctor, I'll even try to find some kind of cure for his anaemia. Don't worry about the boy, I won't push him."

In his mind, he added the words 'too hard'.

Mellowing slightly, the red from her anger and fear leaving her cheeks, she slumped her head forwards, onto Genma's broad chest.

"I just don't want to lose him again, husband."

Frowning at the choice of words, which confused him, he instead smiled. "I promise you, Nodoka, when we return to Nerima, I'll call you as soon as we settle in with the Tendos.

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised and pulling back slightly. "Are you sure you're still going to go through with that old vow you made to each other, the one you said you would honour only if you survived locking away your Master?"

Genma looked to one side, "I owe it to Soun, besides," He looked at Shiki watching them, and moved in closer to speak quietly into her ear, "didn't that Makihasa say 'Do whatever you like with him, but keep him alive'?"

Nodoka grinned, showing her teeth a bit menacingly, "Yes, but I think you're only agreeable to this because of the money he gives us each month."

Genma paled, backing away, before standing proud laughing to himself, whilst behind he finished stuffing wads of yen into a secret pocket in his gi.

Nodoka smiled back, knowing her husband well enough, but grew sombre, "Please take care of him, and yourself while you're at it."

"I will, Nodoka."

They both hugged, sharing the love they felt for each other, before Nodoka broke it and moved down to Shiki's level.

"Shiki, my son..." She looked into his eyes, noting for the first time the lack of distortion one would expect through the glasses he always wore. "Your father is going to take you on a journey, one which should boost your strength and make you healthier."

All of them knew their status, no one was lying to each other, or to themselves. Shiki understood that they were not his real parents, and he their real son likewise. However, that didn't stop them caring or loving one another. They still called each other by the normal family bonds, even if they thought differently.

"How long long will I be away, mum?"

"Many years..." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed herself not to let them fall, "But I'm sure that when you come back, you'll be a man among men."

Shiki looked up at Nodoka, not knowing what to say, so he just nodded, "I will, mum, I won't let you down."

"My son!" She pulled him into a crushing hug, Shiki returning it to an extent, before his arms fell limp.

Releasing him, Nodoka bit her lower lip, "Oops..."

Genma sighed and picked up the unconscious child, "Perhaps it's for the best, Nodoka, if I leave him here you'd probably mother him to death..."

Slapping her husband testily in back she sniffed back her tears of frustration at causing another one of Shiki's collapses.

**Present Day**

"Nodoka will be here in an hour, we'll explain everything then." Genma closed his eyes and immediately dozed off, a large sleep bubble inflating and deflating from one of his nostrils.

"I-Is it okay if I walk about for a bit?" Shiki smiled nervously at being in a stranger's house. "I'd like some fresh air."

"Of course, Shiki-kun, please go ahead." Soun stood up, "We'll be right here, waiting for your mother."

Bowing lightly, Shiki left from the living room entrance, putting on his shoes as he walked by the pond, avoiding it entirely.

The room was quiet, aside from the snoring of Genma. Soun looked at his daughters.

"I know what you are thinking, each of you, but we must give them a chance to explain themselves. Judging them now would be unfair, Shiki seems to have gone through a lot..."

The girls were silent, their own thoughts muddled, but each one had a different perspective on the matter.

Fed up of sitting after ten minutes, Akane got up and stormed out.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Great, looks like Akane's got some bad ideas already about what Shiki's up to... I'm going to check things out."

"I'll come with you Nabiki." Kasumi got up as well, but went into the kitchen first to pick up a first aid kit that Dr. Ono gave her, since Akane's mood demanded it.

**Meanwhile  
Tendo Dojo**

Shiki had his eyes closed, and was going through a kata slowly, keeping his mind focussed and calm. He tried to block out the horrid thoughts he had about himself away, and the peace came much faster to him, pleasing him as he finished his ten part manoeuvre.

"Oh, you do martial arts, huh?" Akane was leaning against the doorway.

"Ah!" Shiki jumped slightly at her voice, "Sorry, I just saw the dojo and thought I'd clear my head with a kata, I'll leave now."

"No, no, it's okay..." Akane stepped in and cracked her knuckles, "I feel like loosening up too..." Her eyes were suspicious as she analysed what she saw. "Hey, do you want to spar?"

"Sp-Spar!" Shiki stepped back, "Umm, no, I should get back in-"

"Come on, I saw how you fought your dad just now." Shiki flinched, "You must be strong."

"Th-That's different..." Shiki turned away, "Sorry, but I can't spar with you, my body is still weak inside, I tend to faint a lot if I get overexcited."

"I promise, it'll be a light spar, I won't hit you too hard." Her smile was genuine, but the edges of it were tinged with another emotion, one to do with distrust.

"Okay then, but only for five minutes, I can barely last one with dad."

They took their positions in the centre behind the lines, and formed a stance, until Shiki laughed lightly, "Sorry, but what's your name?"

Akane let go of her frown for a moment and let loose a gentle smile, "I'm Akane Tendo, pleased to meet you, Shiki."

"Same here, Akane."

They burst from their spots and ran at each other, Shiki extended his fist and Akane aimed a kick for the leg. Both were blocked successfully. They held it there for a second, figuring out the overall strength in the other's attack.

Nabiki and Kasumi at this point had wandered in to the dojo, having heard them talking.

Not taking a breather, they leapt back again and began letting loose a barrage of quick fire strikes.

Shiki sent several kicks to her midriff, managing to get one hit in out of five attempts.

Akane threw her punches, trying to break Shiki's defence. To her surprise, he was hit by most of them, though the facial punches were all deflected. Backing away, she stopped her offence, and was mildly shocked to see Shiki wince and hold his stomach, he was trembling from the injury.

"Shiki, are you okay...? I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay..." He smiled, albeit less brighter, "I didn't expect you to be so fast..." He took in a few breaths and stood straighter, "Let's continue."

She looked at him, thinking back to the previous round, and cocked her head to one side, "Hang on, why are you wearing glasses during a fight?"

Shiki froze, his face growing ghastly.

"I mean, it's dangerous to have them there, and you spent all your energy to protect your face because of them. Why don't you just take them off and fight freely?"

"I... I can't..." Shiki shivered as an unsavoury memory came back to him.

"Why not?" Akane growled, "Why won't you fight me at your full strength, to fight me equally?"

Her red ki built up above her, as Nabiki sighed in the background. "Great, sis has gone brutal again."

"Fine, if you won't take them off, I'll force them off."

Akane powered forwards, and was much faster than before.

Shiki gasped and dived to the left, just missing a powerful punch to his chest. Akane skidded by, not used to having her punches dodged at the last second like that.

Still mad at Shiki, she pivoted on the spot and aimed more of her full powered punches towards his stomach.

Shiki meanwhile was moving fast, his mobility increased exponentially since he began travelling with Genma. Finding any surface he could, he rebounded off the ground, the walls and even the ceiling at some points, either using them to escape or to pounce at her.

Despite overall being on the retreat from Akane, he starting punching, which were twice as fast as her own high speed attacks, not to mention more accurate, hitting her back and blind spots. He sometimes hit her lightly in the face and the stomach, avoiding the chest area entirely.

This only got Akane madder, and she piled on the pressure, getting in closer to let her heavy hits in, knowing that his hits weren't dangerous enough to warrant any frontal defence. Shiki managed to block one hit to his face, but it was swiftly followed by one incredibly forceful punch to his gut, making his eyes water.

"Ouch..."

Shiki held his stomach, trying to breathe in, as suddenly the world around him grew lines. Pawing his face, he found the lack of glasses to be strange, until he saw Akane smiling at him, showing them in her hand.

"I knew if I hit you hard enough, you'd let your guard down. Now, are you ready to fight me for real?"

Shiki stared in horror as he hand had a line from her index finger to just below her wrist, and more appeared on her body as he looked. The dojo was covered in lines, and as he saw the two new girls, they were also cracked with the black lines.

"NO!"

Shiki closed his eyes, covering them up more with his arm, not actually feeling ill yet from the lines, but he acknowledged that the more time he kept them open, more lines would appear and his headaches would increase. Unable to see now, he walked in the general direction of Akane, the other arm outstretched, to get the glasses back.

"P-Please, Akane!" His voice tugged at her in ways she didn't expect, she could feel the genuine request there, "I need my glasses! Please!"

Her bewilderment showed, as her face was gawking at Shiki's complete lack of self-awareness and of not wanting to look without them on. He wasn't protecting himself, and neither was he faking it to attack her, and she lost her will to fight. Feeling bad for taking them from him, and seeing as he looked so defenceless, her guilt made her speak up.

"Here, Shiki, sorry for taking them..." She walked closer and placed them in his hand. Thanking her, he put them back on before opening his eyes.

"Phew..."

He wiped his face from the stress, inside thanking Sensei again for those glasses. Feeling his stomach, he realised that he was feeling woozy because of the worry and fear.

"Oh..." Shiki felt his face grow colder, and before he could say anything, he fainted, recalling the last time something like this happened.

**Seven years ago**

* * *

I think the next few years are going to be something very different for me.

When I woke up in the hospital after that hug from Nodoka (they took me there just in case), Genma threw a rucksack at me, and we started walking.

The first stop was a small village, probably about a hundred people living there, mostly farmers and fishermen, we got there by bus.

Genma got some supplies and also made sure there was a good doctor there. We later went off into the mountains, camping, hunting whatever animals we could find. It was like that for some weeks.

The forest we were in was old, and they seemed to be dying, but I couldn't tell what from, perhaps acid rain got here, I had no idea...

Genma started training me, then noticed a problem with me.

He suggested I take off my glasses.

* * *

"Look I told you, glasses in a fight are a great disadvantage." Genma had his arms folded, "You forget that they're there. If someone were to attack your face, and that does happen often for good reason, they they might break and hurt you even more."

"And I told you, I'm not taking them off." The nine year old Shiki stood there, panting after their short exercise, already feeling the burn of his anaemia coming on. "I need to wear them all the time. Besides," He had a look of victory on his face, "you wear glasses, perhaps you should be careful."

Genma narrowed his eyes, then removed his own circular pair, moving them about in his fingers.

"Yes, you're right, my eyesight is bad, I'm short-sighted." He put back on his face, "But, I do know my own weaknesses, so I'll be able to defend my face better than most people." He pointed accusingly at Shiki. "However, I know for a fact that those glasses are not with a prescription, there's no difference with or without them."

"H-How...?" Shiki trembled with fear, wondering if Genma knew his secret.

"While you were sleeping, I looked at them closer and even tried them on. It's just normal glass, no focus whatsoever." Genma peered closely, "You don't seem like the type of person to wear glasses because they look good, why do you wear them?"

"B-Because..." Shiki paused mid-sentence, not wanting to reveal his secret.

Genma was still pointing at his face, his index finger inches away from the bridge of Shiki's nose. Smirking, he stretched forwards and plucked them away.

"Got them! Now we can train!" He grinned widely, taking a stance.

"NO!"

Shiki yelled, but instantly, everywhere, lines started appearing, rending the land into breakable pieces, the trees around them showing cobwebs of lines. Idly he wondered why the forest had so many lines.

Worst of all, lines were on Genma, one across the neck, one from under his right armpit, across the chest to the left of his stomach, one through a kneecap.

Shiki couldn't take any more, his mind freezing as the headaches pulsed harder.

"Gaaah!" He held his head as more lines slowly appeared, each one increasing his headache exponentially.

Thinking of the last thing he could do, seeing as Genma was terrified and confused at the sight of the boy in so much pain, Shiki reached into his back pocket and pulled out the blade bequeathed to him by his real father.

Flicking open the Nanatsu-yoru knife, he searched for the nearest tree to him.

"I'm sorry, Sensei..." He mumbled to himself, as he cut the horizontal line just at arm's level.

Before the world turned to black, he saw Genma rush in and pick him up, just as the tree landed where they were standing.

* * *

Thankfully, the clinic in that village was good enough for me to get better. Genma didn't ever try to take my glasses off again, and he was quiet for a long time.

We went back to that place, and he showed me what I did, telling me that cutting a tree like that was 'an impressive feat of strength', but it should be used rarely and wisely.

I think he was worried what would happen if I were to do that to people, which I'll never do anyway.

He never asked about why the glasses helped me to stay calm, personally I think he just wanted to forget that whole event ever happened. I can't say I blame him, as I don't want to remember either...

The good thing was that we started some training, he's teaching me how to punch for now, so it should be interesting to learn how to defend myself.

* * *

**---  
Author's Notes**

Yes, a Ranma/Tsukihime crossover, as if I didn't have enough stories to finish at this time, I chose to start another hugely ambitious project. Still, I'll give it a fair go at least.

Obviously, knowledge of the Tsukihime game (not the anime, as I haven't seen it) is vital for all the plot devices, however I will mostly stick to a nice mesh of the plot in the Near and Far side paths, mingled with Ranmaverse characters and locations.

While not giving out all the necessary Tsukihime information straightaway (such as the exact meeting between Shiki and Sensei), I will give enough for those who have never played the game to understand what is going on. Naturally, those who know both the Ranma and Tsukihime plotlines will see between the lines at all the underlying events, and I highly recommend playing the game to see the richness of the characters involved and the intricate plotline.

Oh, and the Ranma canon back story has changed too, but all will be revealed later.

- J


	2. 2nd Cadenza

**Vermilion Concerto No. 1 – Nerima By Moonlight **

**2****nd**** Cadenza **

**Present day**

Shiki turned his head, only to find that he was lying in a futon, his head cushioned by a fluffy pillow. Feeling his face, he noted that his glasses were on securely, and he looked around.

"Umm, sorry, did I faint again?"

Next to him was one of the sisters he didn't know yet.

"Yes, you fainted in the dojo after Akane gave you your glasses back." She smiled as she placed a cool damp towel on his forehead, "It's only been ten minutes."

"Ah, that's good, sorry to trouble you like this..." Shiki sat up, and immediately felt a dizzy spell, and he nearly fell until he was held upright by the girl.

"Don't get up yet, take it easy." Her smile was serene, as she softly pushed his back into the futon.

"Thanks, err..." Shiki couldn't recall her name being mentioned so far.

"Kasumi." The Tendo bowed lightly, "Nice to meet you, Shiki-kun."

"Ahh, Is Akane around, I have to tell her something."

Kasumi glanced at the door and nodded, "She's been wanting to speak with you too."

Akane came in, as well as the other sister, who waved briefly to Shiki, "Nabiki Tendo, don't get up for me." She grinned wryly, making him smile in return at her humour.

Akane kneeled next to Shiki and looked anxious, "Are you okay, Shiki?" She looked to his stomach where she hit him, then back to his face. "Are you hurt? That scar looks like it hurts."

He wondered how she saw it, but just assumed they took care of him when he was unconscious. "The scar doesn't hurt, but my stomach stings a little," Shiki knew that it was better not to lie about something even he couldn't fool himself with, in case it made her feel more uncomfortable. He grinned again, "But it'll heal, thanks to the training I don't bruise too easily."

Akane pursed her lips and shifted a bit, "Umm, I wasn't talking about that actually..." Her reddened face meant that she was referring to something else.

"Oh..." Shiki knew that this issue would come up sooner or later. He wanted to let them know most of the truth, just not the entirety, "My glasses help me from seeing something that damages my eyes. So I keep them on all the time." He looked at each one of them, "Please don't tell anyone, not even dad knows this..."

Kasumi rubbed his head lightly before removing the towel again. "I won't tell anyone Shiki-kun."

Akane agreed, "Same here."

Nabiki grinned, giving a thumbs-up from the doorway.

Shiki started moving his body slowly, sitting up at a steadier pace. Akane gave him a hand, as well as Kasumi, to keep him from falling.

As he sat up, he felt his head and smiled, "Good, the dizziness is over." He then stood up on his own, not needing any help from the others.

He looked at Akane, who was still on the ground. "I enjoyed our spar today, we should do it again sometime." He closed his eyes and gave a light smile, "I don't think I was much of an opponent for you though..."

Akane blushed and looked away, "Well, I... I have been training for a few years..."

Nabiki sauntered in, "You mean 'working out', right? You're not exactly training."

Akane glared at her before sighing, looking back at Shiki, "Besides, you're not bad yourself, you're really fast with those punches and the dodging. You only got caught by my strong punches... I got a little too angry..."

Shiki's stomach pulsed once in agreement.

"But I'd like to spar with you again." Akane stated happily, her smile brightening the room.

Shiki liked the sound of that, and nodded enthusiastically.

"So, come on, you have to tell us, Shiki," Nabiki spoke, her tone a little curious, "There's two things you still haven't explained, which I think are quiet important," She held up one finger, "Firstly, you were a girl just a few minutes ago, and then you changed to a boy!" She raised another finger, "Secondly, your last name is Tohno, different to your dad's one." She put her arms on her hips, looking somewhat victorious, "So, which one are you going to explain?"

Akane and Kasumi looked at their sister with mild anger and disappointment, as Shiki stood silently.

"Well, dad probably wants to explain about the curse when mum gets here, so you'll hear about that later..." Shiki looked up at the ceiling, thinking to himself, "There's not much to tell about my family name, it's actually quite simple. My real father, to put it mildly, disinherited me after my accident, and sent me away to live with the Saotomes. This was about eight years ago, nothing more to it."

Nabiki's grin slumped and transformed into a guilty discomfort, as she avoided his innocent eyes. Akane and Kasumi openly showed their sadness on their faces.

"Ahh, it's okay really, I don't remember much of my childhood anyway. Mr and Mrs Saotome have been good to me though, and to me, they're my real parents now."

Kasumi smiled, "Well, you look like you're happy, Shiki-kun." She stood up, "Would you like a drink?"

"Umm..." Shiki scratched his head, "Nothing cold... You know my curse. Do you have any green tea?"

"Of course, I'll bring it to you in a few minutes." Kasumi got up and left the room, the space she vacated being taken over by Nabiki.

As Kasumi left, the silence in the room returned, seeing as all the topics for conversation were exhausted.

"So," Shiki broke the self-imposed quiet, "How does your father know my dad?"

They looked at each other, and Nabiki cleared her throat, "I think they knew each other from a while back, but I'm not sure how, probably something to do with martial arts knowing daddy."

Shiki smiled at her childish name for her parent, "And your mother, is she around here too?" Their faces fell immediately, pained expressions passing over their faces, and Shiki instantly realised that he said the wrong thing, "Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that..." He looked down, "I just assumed everyone else has two parents, I didn't even have a father that loved me, all I can remember is how nice Mr and Mrs Saotome were to me."

Shiki didn't want to say any more, in case he upset them more.

Akane sighed quietly, "Our mother died when we were young, we've been alone with our father ever since." She looked at Shiki sadly, "You didn't need to say sorry, since we asked you about your family first."

Shiki felt glad that the anxiety had left the room, they were slowly getting to know one another. He sat down again, running his hand over the tatami mat.

"I love the feeling of this." He said out loud, surprising them.

"What, you mean you don't have them in your home?" Nabiki asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did, but I travelled a lot with dad, so we didn't get to stay in nice places like this one, I think my last home before living with the Saotomes was a western style mansion, but I can't really remember those years very well.

The only constant he could recall was the grown haired girl that played with him, when he got her to escape from her tutors. He smiled with melancholy at the memories of Akiha, and the occasional times with the pink haired girl, who he couldn't name at that moment.

Seeing the sad faces of the girls around him, he brightened up, knowing what they were thinking, "Oh, don't be sad, please. Mum and dad took good care of me, and like I said, my real father got rid of me, so it's not like I want to go back to my real home."

Kasumi came in quietly, with the tea balanced in a centre of a tray, along with some light snacks. Shiki thanked her and began to drink the tea, sighing loudly when he felt the flavour refresh him.

"I understand that my dad knows your father, but why exactly are we here?"

All three girls stared at each other again, knowing this was a fairly major topic that had yet to be covered. Nabiki took the front and spoke for the others.

"We'll let them tell you... You won't believe it from us otherwise."

Shiki raised his eyebrow at that, but shrugged and continued drinking the tea.

**One hour later  
The living room**

The Tendo family had welcomed the new guest, who introduced herself, and were sitting opposite Genma and Shiki. Nodoka looked delighted at seeing the both of them, especially Shiki, and she showed it by giving him a crushing hug, one that earned giggles from the girls, grumbling from Genma and mild wheezing from Shiki.

Glancing at the grey haired boy, Genma received a silent nod of agreement and confirmation to continue. He cleared his throat to speak.

"It's about time to explain the curse to you all..." Nodoka cocked her head to one side, not knowing about it, "And what happened at Jusenkyo." Shiki steeled himself to remain calm from the upcoming memories. "It all happened a fortnight ago..."

**Two weeks ago  
North coast of Japan**

Genma and Shiki stood on the beach, staring across the sea. The grey haired boy looked up at his elder, noting for the first time that the short tuft of black hair has vanished from Genma's head.

He was taller now, and could feel a certain tightness about his body, his arms and legs, while still thin, were well toned with muscles just beneath the skin, and he no longer had as many blackouts or headaches.

"You must be joking, dad. I can't do that. Besides, I thought we were going back to Nerima."

"We are, just after we go there first, and yes you can swim it, you're real strong now!"

Shiki rolled his eyes at Genma, knowing that it was another lie.

"I can't swim to China, and neither can you!"

"I've done it before!" Genma proudly said, "And I can do it again."

Shiki looked with trepidation at the crashing waves, spotting dark clouds ahead which meant a storm was brewing.

"But..."

"It' okay Shiki, I can carry you if you feel ill or tired. If you want, we can take a boat or plane, it's up to you."

Shiki thought about it, but realised that living his life was important. What was life without a few risks?

"Okay, let's go see this training site of yours then..."

Pulling the strapbelt of the rucksack around his waist, they jumped into the water.

* * *

Swimming. 

In the sea.

Well, more like across it...

Before I met Genma, I never thought I would do something like this. I can now proudly tell people that I've done it, on my own too!

We're deep in China now, we have our passports if we need help.

There's many mountains here, and a strange feeling too, I can't understand it.

This is a famous training area, where people go.

I wonder why, it doesn't look so special with those bamboo poles...

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"Aah, Jusenkyo, the most legendary of all training spots."

Shiki narrowed his eyes as a memory of the word 'legendary' came up, "This had better not have come from that book of yours, from 'that' time."

Genma started crying, tears flowing freely over his cheeks, "Nononono! I swear! I never opened it again!"

Blinking, he came back to normal, "That's good then..." He looked up at the poles, "I don't think it's very special though, we've jumped from trees before..."

Genma shrugged, "Maybe you learn something when you train here."

"Ah, sirs! Welcome to Legendary Training Grounds of Jusenkyo!"

A short fat man wearing a Chinese army uniform came out of a small hut.

"Should we say hello?" Shiki asked, walking over to him.

"No, we must train! Spar with me!" Genma dropped his backpack and jumped on the nearby pole and was waiting for Shiki to go up on another one.

"I don't feel like it, dad." Shiki put his hand over his heart, feeling the scar beneath the clothing, "I don't feel too well."

"Shiki, enough, we're going to spar." Genma was not in the mood for arguments.

"I told you no!" Shiki grit his teeth, "I'm tired of all the wandering now, I want a place to live, a home."

He turned around, only to get a pebble in his back.

Shiki grew angrier, and turned to face a grinning Genma, who immediately changed his face to fear.

"I'm going home, and you're coming with me, dad."

Lowering his glasses for a second, he pulled out the knife and sliced through the bamboo pole, causing it to fall.

Knowing that Genma would retreat in only two directions, he lunged at the left hand pole and did the same just before Genma reached it.

It fell into the water, shortly followed by Genma.

"Oh no, sirs!" The Jusenkyo guide was aghast, "He fall in the cursed spring of drowned panda!"

"Cursed?" Shiki felt his scar throb sharply, as a large black and white creature soared out of the pool and landed on another pole further away.

"A panda?" Unmistakably, despite seeing Genma fall in, Shiki could see that it was a live panda on the pole, acting just like Genma, ready to fight.

* * *

Thump. 

Oww, what was that? Everything went red for a second

Thump.

My head, it's hurting, oh God, it's so bad. This red is annoying me...

InhumanNonHumanCursedCreature

Huh? What?

killitkillitKillItKillItKILLITKILLITKILLIT

No, no I won't do...!

KILLKILLKILLKILL

* * *

The glasses fell to the ground as they slipped off Shiki's face, Genma's fur grew wetter from the sweat building up beneath it. Even the Jusenkyo guide was growing whiter, stepping back from the boy whose personality shifted entirely.

"Kukuku, pathetic Inhuman creature... You will die..."

Shiki leaped, straight for Genma, brandishing the blade in a lethal fashion. The panda leapt away in terror, then only moved faster as Shiki kept up with him, perfectly balancing himself on the poles.

Genma knew from the last time Shiki was like this.

He would die.

Deep in his mind, he focussed, thinking of ways to avoid Shiki, his movements were even faster now thanks to the training, and no matter what got in his way, he cut them in two. Half the poles at Jusenkyo now were split in half, and he was running out of options.

Genma was positive that if Shiki ever got close to him with that knife, he would die instantly, given the rare examples of that strength in the past.

"I'm sorry Shiki, I'm sorry Kumon..." He said, though being a panda at the timeit only came out as 'growfs'.

Opening the sealed techniques, he vanished from the top of the poles. Shiki suddenly stopped where he was, one foot flat on the tip of the pole, the other folded above it to maintain his balance.

"Where did you go, demon?"

Without warning, a sharp and painful blow hit him at the base of the neck. Momentarily paralysed, he flew downwards, crashing through three poles and being submerged in one of the pools.

Genma reappeared and ran to where Shiki dropped his glasses, then quickly to the pool, where a red haired girl floated to the surface.

"Oh no!" The guide was shaking, the fight was a real deathmatch, but he said his rehearsed phrase again, "That most tragic legend of all, spring of drowned girl..."

Genma ignored him and picked up the female Shiki, placing the glasses on the sleeping face.

* * *

My neck... It hurts... 

What happened to me?!

I nearly killed Genma!

This is so much worse than last time, I couldn't even control my body. All I wanted to do was to k-kill him, in the most painful way too...

God, what have I become, am I a killer in disguise? Has the training changed me to do this?

Hang on, why do I feel different...?

* * *

Shiki sat up and looked around her, seeing that they were probably in the small hut of the Jusenkyo guide.

"Ah, sir, you have woken!" The guide came up, giving Shiki a glass of water. "You fell in cursed pool!"

"What?!" Shiki stood up, off the floor and looked around, anywhere except her body. "What have I become?"

"Sir, it was spring of drowned girl..."

Genma nodded, still in his panda form. Shiki fought back the urge to kill, but managed to because of the glasses on her face, and the knowledge that again someone almost died.

"Sorry, dad, I..." Shiki couldn't explain it, so chose to figure out what was wrong with the body, "Do you have a mirror?"

"Certainly sir!"

Giving him a hand-held mirror, Shiki stared into it, seeing immediately the red hair, and the two mounds on his chest, as well as noting her height was now about as tall as the guide.

Her mouth twitched, her teeth bared as her irises contracted.

* * *

Inhuman! 

No! It's me! I can't!

killkillkillkillkillkillkill

No, no I shouldn't...!

KILL YOURSELF!

* * *

"GYAAAH!"

Shiki screamed, throwing the mirror to the ground, shattering it into dust, as her left hand pulled out the Nanatsu-yoru, aiming it for the centre of the scar.

Genma leaped up, but couldn't grab it well due to his claws, but was using all his strength to hold back the knife from piercing her flesh.

Shiki then reached out with her other hand, and Genma feared that he would lose his only son.

Only to have the right hand push the blade away, twisting the fingers open until it fell to the ground, embedding itself into the earth.

"You can't stop me, creature, I must kill myself. Get out of my way..." The tone of voice was the one Genma remembered from his nightmares.

Shiki grabbed at her head, stopping it from snapping, then gripped the left arm with the right, before it caught the handle of the dagger.

Pushing her left foot under her right heel, she tripped backwards on purpose, forcing herself to the ground, writhing about in agony, trying to hold in the personalities.

"I have to change back!" She screamed to the guide, "Tell me there's a way!"

"Y-Yes! Hot water change you back, but cold again make you girl." The guide said fast. He knew what she would ask afterwards, "There no hot water here, Chinese Amazons have some, I take you there."

"Good." Shiki looked to the panda, feeling those killing thoughts coming back. "Dad, knock me out, hurry!"

The panda nodded haltingly, and did so.

**Present Day**

The room was still as the story unfolded, and the silence permeated the walls, as Shiki closed his eyes.

"We made it to the Amazon village, and I got hot water, though not without a cost..." He opened them again, and yawned whilst covering his mouth, "Still, we got back, and everything else is fine..."

"But..." Akane had to let out her immediate thoughts, "Why are you different when you're a girl? I mean, you tried..." She didn't need to say anything more, as the gaze on the ruined and now unplugged fan caught everyone's attention.

Shiki's face shadowed over, before he turned to look at the broken fan, "The Guide mentioned that some pools have personalities attached to them, like the Spring of Righteous Man."

"Ah, so your female curse has a bad personality then..." Kasumi spoke cheerfully, glad it explained everything.

Shiki shook his head, "No, it doesn't I'm afraid... Spring of Drowned Girl doesn't have another personality..."

"But, I don't understand, what personality, how are you different when you're a girl?" Nodoka asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's not like that..." Shiki rubbed his head, trying to explain rationally, "I'm still me, but... I change somehow..."

"You tried to kill yourself." Nabiki stated, mildly cold, "You were calculating your chances of death, not something normal people do..."

Shiki turned to her, "Yes, but I wasn't myself, I said that earlier in the dojo..." He sighed, "It's not important anyway, I'm getting control over that impulse..." He looked at Genma, who then spoke for him.

"My son is cursed to be a girl when the cold water hits him. He changes gender at that moment, but his mind doesn't. However, when he realises the fact of his new gender, be it someone pointing it out to him or mentioning his body or figure," He paused to look at Akane and Nabiki here, who wisely looked away, "then this impulse gets stronger. Thankfully, he's been splashed with water a few times, and most occasions now he doesn't become suicidal." Nodoka paled at the word usage, "He is also angry at me when I'm cursed, it probably has something to do with Jusenkyo and the magic used to change me..." Genma folded his arms, "I trust you girls will respect his wishes not to rub it in further?"

They all nodded meekly, though Kasumi was sympathetic to Shiki.

"So, all we need to do is treat him as normal then, and not force him to become a girl, or even be shocked by the change." She asked this in a kind tone.

Genma nodded in praise, "That's right. With time, I'm sure Shiki will be strong enough on his own to build up his own resistance to this. Seeing as it's still recent, it is very powerful indeed."

Nabiki darkened, and narrowed her eyes, Akane looked at Shiki in puzzlement, and Kasumi remained obliviously knowledgeable to the situation.

Soun cut in, wanting to change the mood entirely, "Come now Saotome, old friend, we haven't a need to talk of such dire circumstances, for today is a joyous day!"

Shiki frowned as Genma too started laughing suddenly in response, "That's right Tendo! A glorious day to join the schools!"

"Join... schools?" Shiki looked to Soun, who was now sitting behind the three girls, he wondered how he moved so fast.

"Akane, the youngest at 17, Nabiki, my middle child, at 18, and Kasumi the eldest, at 20. Pick one to be your fiancée."

Akane's anger cross pulsed on her forehead, Nabiki's murderous stare moved to the hand on her shoulder, and Kasumi's lips thinned by a millimetre.

"Uhh..."

Shiki could read the girl's faces and knew that making a choice between any of them would be the same at debating which torture device he liked the most. Though their anger was directed at their father, if he said a wrong word, it would move to him fast.

"I... I think I need to be honest about this..." He pulled at his collar lightly as the stares of the girls bore into his face, "While they're all very nice people, from the hour I've been with them," Their looks mellowed a fraction, "I can't make a big decision like that right now, not without getting to know them more..." He looked to Genma, "Besides, my real family may not approve of me getting a fiancée without their own approval."

Soun transformed into a monstrous head, one that towered above the people, "So, you're saying that you reject all of them?!"

Shiki baulked at this and reflexively jumped back into an attacking pose. However, he didn't know his surroundings very well, and tripped over one of the rocks near the pond, falling in.

The burst of water that subsequently drenched Genma, leaving him a mute panda, kept everyone away as a redheaded girl leapt over the boundary of the wall.

Genma looked up at the projection of Soun, and held up a sign.

_"Well, that was a smart move, Tendo."_

The slitted eyelids of the panda was mimicked by Nodoka and the girls, as they all switched their focus to Soun.

Deflating like a fool, Soun went into hysterics, "Waaah, Saotome! I didn't mean it, I thought he slighted my beloved children!"

Genma rolled his eyes, realising that his hope of Soun changing after all those years was misplaced.

Akane stood up, determined, "I'm going to look for him." She scanned the skies around them, "He can't have gone too far, he doesn't know this place so he won't want to get lost."

Kasumi also agreed, "I'll walk around the neighbourhood too, I know of a few places he could have gone.

Nabiki begrudgingly did the same, "I'll come with you sis," She said whilst looking at her elder sister, "two pairs of eyes are better than one. Just let me grab something from my room..."

Within minutes, they had left the Tendo home, Akane taking to the buildings, leaping over walls and fences to get some height and distance fast, whilst the twosome strode on through the moonlit streets to a possible destination.

Leaving the adults behind in the house, Soun continued to wail at the empty living room, Nodoka and Genma having since moved to the dojo.

"Genma, what have you done to my son?" She was inflamed, her fury evident in her eyes.

He felt his fur straighten in fear from her glare, and produced a sign.

_"It's not what you think Nodoka."_ He flipped it round. _"I think this is something..."_

"Oh, for heaven's sake, just speak to me..." She lazily threw a kettle over him, returning him to his human form, gi and all.

"Yes, well..." Genma was still scared of his wife, but chose to reveal something else to save his own skin. "Like I was saying, this problem of Shiki's is not a part of the curse, but something else..." He was white as the moon above Nerima, "I think it's another side of him..."

Seeing the dramatic change in her husband, Nodoka froze, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Genma shook his head of the first time he heard that voice, but the images still came unbidden...

"I'll tell you another day, Nodoka..." He sighed and wiped his face of the cold sweat that had developed there.

**---  
Author's Notes**

Now we're really beginning to see the difference between Ranma and Shiki's backgrounds. Those familiar with Shiki's personality traits will understand what was implied in the chapter about the mood swings.

The ages of the Tendo girls have been increased by one year, because for them, it makes no difference (it's still considered the beginning of the Ranma manga). However, Tsukihime is very conscious of the time, 'eight years ago', and later '17' being key numbers for the series. Otherwise, Shiki would be in Nabiki's class, not Akane's, and while I'm not declaring any pairings straightaway, I'm not going to deviate from the familiarity of Shiki interacting with people in the same year as with Ranma.

- J


	3. 3rd Cadenza

**Vermilion Concerto No. 1 - Nerima By Moonlight **

**3rd Cadenza **

**Ten minutes later**

Kasumi and Nabiki were searching the nearby empty lots, checking the half-built homes or the piles of wood and metal, on case someone was hiding or sleeping there. In Nerima there were no vagrants or homeless people, so if someone was staying there, it would probably be someone new.

"I can't see anyone here..." Kasumi spoke sadly, "This is the third one, we'll check the last one and head to some of the side streets."

"That's fine with me..." Nabiki's face was stern, "I've got your back, let's get to the next one."

Hearing her odd choice of words, Kasumi turned for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"

Nabiki was neutral, as she strode by, her face set hard, "Nothing sis, nothing..."

**Meanwhile**

**Several blocks away**

Akane panted lightly, having cleared another area of housing. She couldn't sense his ki anywhere, but found it strange anyway since his level was too similar to that of normal people. Thinking about it further, she vocalised her thoughts.

"How can he move so fast if his ki is normal?" She puzzled over this for a second, "I mean, his punches weren't that strong, but he still hurt me a little, which shouldn't have happened..."

Sighing once, realising she was drifting from her task, she ran on, jumping fences and walls to get to other streets, trying to find Shiki.

**Ten minutes later  
Tendo Dojo**

"Genma, why aren't you telling me what happened?!" Nodoka was getting frantic at her husband's lack of cooperation.

"Nodoka, I've said already, it's too terrifying to say..." Indeed, his white face bore the fact that whatever he was holding back was scaring him even now.

"But..."

"I know you love your son, that's why I'm not telling you..." Genma opened his eyes from his failed meditation, "I don't want to change that image you have of him in your mind. I would trade all my martial arts skills to forget that night. You aren't ready for this; just, please trust me, you are better off not knowing..."

Nodoka stood up, furious, but after seeing her husband's sad, haunted eyes, her mood lowered and the anger faded away as concern burgeoned up inside her. Sitting down next to him, she placed a hand on his back, trying to soothe him.

"Was it that bad, Genma?"

He nodded in reply, not saying a word more as he continued his meditation.

**Six years ago**

Genma and Shiki were traipsing through another stretch of forest, but this time at a jogging pace. Shiki was having trouble keeping up, sweat glistening on his face, his cheeks bright red from exertion.

Genma glanced back and saw this. "Can you still go on, Shiki?"

"Y-Yeah..." Shiki knew that he should at least try to do it, despite his body protesting at taking another step.

The Saotome recognised the limits of Shiki, how despite being an ordinary boy on the outside, his internal body was woefully weak. He had frequent blackouts, unrelated to his training he hoped, for the first few months requiring many trips to a doctor for his medicine and some rest.

"Okay, one more mile and we'll set up camp for the night, Shiki." He smiled, trying not to let his disappointment show. "You can rest while I put up the tent."

Shiki grinned, happy for the break, and pushed himself for that last mile.

* * *

It's been a whole year now, travelling with Genma, and I feel as if I haven't made any progress...

I can throw some good punches and kicks, but not very strong, just fast. Genma praised me for my dodging and avoiding attacks by lunging away, but said I need to work on my actual jumping now.

He's been heading for some higher trees now, with sturdy branches, I think we might going up them soon...

I miss my sister a lot, I haven't been able to send a letter to her. At least I have my school books, Genma carries them in his bag for me, and sometimes changes them at a nearby school for newer versions. I think Nodoka wanted me to learn more about the world, and not just through fighting or training...

Trouble is, I haven't been to a school since I left the Saotomes that day...

* * *

**Several months later  
Late evening**

In a barren field, left fallow by some farmer, in a different area to the previous one a week earlier, Genma stood reading a small tattered book.

"The Ultimate Technique..." He turned to Shiki, "I think this might help bring you up to speed, my boy, we can try it and see."

Shiki stood there bemused at the numerous sausages wrapped around his body, tied with string.

"What is is this, dad?" He added wryly, "Anything Goes Butcher Training?"

Genma chuckled, a little too evilly he thought, "No, Shiki, this is a secret technique, that hundreds of people have struggled to learn, but none have succeeded. I have chosen you to be the one to make it!"

"Huh?"

Shiki felt his hands, only now noting that they were tied back thanks to the strings, but Genma conveniently forgot about his trusty knife, which was within distance of his fingers.

"The legendary technique, the Nekoken."

"Cat Fist?" Shiki looked down at the sausages, and his eyes darkened, boring deep into Genma's own pair, "Are you telling me that these are dead cats around me?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Genma backed away whenever Shiki changed his eye shapes, they made him look like a completely different person to his calm lively demeanour. "Those are part of the training." He spoke as if was a professor all of a sudden, "It is said when starving cats are introduced to a person with meat on them, that person will have to learn how to become a cat in order to survive, or else."

"Or else what?" Shiki didn't like the sounds of it.

"So, we're going to try this, hopefully to speed up your training..." He walked forwards a few steps before turning around to face Shiki again.

Shiki didn't bother asking him again, as Genma had the tendency to avoid the dangerous questions and lie, such as the money he received for Shiki's healthcare. He figured that some of it was also going to a little too much sake at the local inns.

Glancing around him, Shiki was confused. "I don't see any cats, dad, where are they?"

Genma said nothing and crouched, pulling up a rope. "Good luck, son."

"W-Wait!"

He yanked the rope, and the wooden ground beneath the soil gave way, dropping Shiki into a dark pit, full of yowling creatures. Letting go, the doors closed again with a snap, the springs closing it tightly.

Genma fell on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry Nodoka, I'm sorry Shiki, I failed you both..." He prayed to himself, "Please let this work. Please let him be okay..."

* * *

"GYAAAAH!"

Darkpaindarkpaindarkpaindarkpain

Hissscratchhissscratchhissscratchhissscratch

I have to get out of here!

I grabbed the handle of the knife, opening it to split the string tying the sausages around me. I was free, but it was

Sodarkcannotseetoodarkmustseeneedlight

Opendoorgetoutuseknifeslicedoorcutlines

Killcatsouchpainkillcatskillkillkillcats

NO! I won't do that!

I had no choice. I had to do it of my own accord...

I took my glasses off, tucking them in the collar of my blue uniform.

The lines are usually dark, but I could see them as a pale silver. Jumping up with my new strength from our recent training, I cut the sole line holding the door in place.

* * *

Genma gasped as the slicing noise alerted him

He startled himself by falling backwards as the pit doors were blown open, the middle lock had broken and the springs, too strong for their own good, imploded upwards, sending the wooden doors flying up into the sky, the dust clouding over what little remained of the light from the crescent moon hanging overhead.

The bespectacled martial artist stood slowly, after seeing a figure stalk towards him.

"Sh-Shiki, are you okay?"

The person didn't speak, and kept moving, until it cleared the cover of the disturbed soil in the air.

"Shiki! You're okay!" Genma, for once in his life, was happy for his son to be alive and well. "Son? Why aren't you speaking, are you feeling faint?"

Beneath the shadow created by the sudden brightening of the blue blue glass moon, a sneer emerged.

Lifting his head up, Shiki stared into the heart of Genma, his eyes cruel and calculating. That was when the latter noticed.

He wasn't wearing his glasses.

The last time that happened, it was over a year ago... With that tree...

"Genma Saotome..." Shiki's voice was deeper and more arrogant than the cheerful than his usual tone, "I hope you have prayed to your Gods, for you will be joining them soon!"

Brandishing the Nanatsu-yoru in a lethal stance, Shiki pounced in for the kill, aiming straight for the lines in Genma.

**Present Day**

Genma shuddered again, somehow the meditation was only helping to bring up the memories faster. He opened his eyes as the warmth of Nodoka hugging his back, she looked to be napping.

"How long was I out for?" Genma mumbled to himself, as he held the hand of Nodoka draped around his waist.

Looking to his left, where the house lay, he could sense Shiki, and another person closing in fast.

Genma sighed, it would be a long day tomorrow.

**Meanwhile  
The Tendo roof**

Not really wanting to get lost in such a new area, Shiki had returned to the only place she knew in Nerima, and that was the place she had just run from.

"Yeah... 'She'..."

Shiki stared at her hand, before clenching it into a fist.

Having been training and fighting with Genma, Shiki knew the proportions of each part of the body, but now they had all changed thanks to Jusenkyo. Now 'he' could become a 'she' at any moment, and those deadly urges might come back.

At that moment, Shiki had reined 'it' in, the strange presence that demanded the death of her body, despite it being one and the same.

"Perhaps it's adapting to the changes..." Shiki didn't want to tempt fate by looking down any further to see the two modest additions from the curse, "It maybe it's just tolerating it for now..."

A soft tapping behind her signalled the arrival of someone else. Glancing back to confirm the person, whose ki he only learned recently, she nodded at the figure.

"Hello again, Akane..." Shiki spotted what she had in her left hand, and smiled, "Thanks..."

Taking the warm kettle, Shiki poured it over herself, letting it run through the clothes to revert the gender.

Setting it down beside him, Akane sat the opposite side, staring off into the same space Shiki was.

"You didn't go far..." She remarked jokily.

"I didn't know the area..." He replied sincerely, "I knew that I had to come back, anyway."

"Were you that afraid of my dad?"

"Not really, it just shocked me, that's all... I fell in the water though, that's why I ran away..." Shiki glanced at his now male fist, "Whatever is wrong with me, I'm getting used to my curse. I didn't try to..."

He trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence, but Akane understood immediately.

"Well, that's good news then, isn't it?" She stood up and stretched, "I haven't been for a run like that in a while, it feels nice." She held out her hand to him, "Come on, the others must be worried."

Smiling, Shiki accepted it and used her strength to pull himself up.

**Downstairs**

Nabiki and Kasumi were just coming in the front entrance when Shiki and Akane landed on the grass. Moving in front of Kasumi, Nabiki took a mildly defensive position, raising an arm up to protect herself and her sister.

Not noticing this, and just thinking she was surprised at seeing him home before them, Shiki waved and smiled again. "Hello Nabiki, Kasumi, sorry to make you search for me..."

Akane did notice the faint stance Nabiki was in, and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"That's okay, Shiki." Kasumi spoke in lieu of Nabiki, who didn't say a word, "We're just glad you're here."

Nabiki realised Akane was watching her carefully, so she lowered her arm from over her chest and nodded, "Yeah, we couldn't find you outside, so we came back to get more ideas on where you'd go..."

As Nabiki and Kasumi walked closer to them, Shiki spoke so that all the sisters could hear, "Okay, Mr Tendo said that I have to marry one of you..." He sensed the mood deteriorating fast, so he had to speak quickly, "But I meant what I said back then, without knowing any of you, I can't just decide which person to go for with just a name, age and face..." They each stared at him with intrigue, "If we can just start with friends, I'd like that..."

The smiles on the girls were warm and accepting, although one was tinged with trepidation, as each agreed that it would be for the best.

Going inside, they met Nodoka and Genma, followed by Soun talking together in the living room. It was decided between the adults that Genma and Shiki stay in the Tendo home for the near future, since Nodoka's home was already small enough as it was back then, and it had barely been enough to hold the three of them.

As she said her goodbyes, she hugged Shiki.

"I'm glad you're safe, son. I'll be around often to see you, okay?"

Shiki nodded as he accepted the hug gratefully.

**The next day**

**6am**

**Tendo home**

"Why today?!"

Shiki cried out as Genma threw him out of the window. Landing on his feet, he prepared for the morning workout with Genma, as they began lightly sparring, before moving on to speed and strength training in the form of rapid punches and kicks, to much slower and hard hitting strikes.

Shiki fumbled a block to his midriff following a subtle twist in Genma's pivoted leg, and was sent hurtling in the air, hovering over the pond again.

Sensing that Genma was worried and running towards him due to the curse, Shiki shot his foot out to the only rock he was near as he fell, and bounced up to jump above Genma, before palming him into the water, though he got drenched as he cleared the pond.

The panda was on his front in the pond slowing getting up. His annoyed gaze bore down on Shiki, who only smirked. Her eyes shifted for a second behind the glasses as she looked at the animal form, but the rage inside had dissipated quickly.

"Remember dad, always take advantage of your opponent's weakness..." Shiki grinned, before pulling him out of the pond, the koi glad that the intruder had left their home.

A sign smacked her about the head lightly, _"Don't get cheeky, boy..."_

Shiki laughed as they went inside to the Tendo family, who were watching this with some confusion.

"Mr Saotome, why did you fight this morning?" Kasumi asked as she produced a kettle for them.

"Well..." He passed the remaining water to Shiki, "It's just training, we do it every day."

"Dad's right..." Shiki finished, "But I didn't think we'd do it today..." His half annoyed stare passed over Genma.

"I thought you would be glad you're going to a real school, son?" Genma was confused as he tucked into his rice.

"I am, but I didn't think I'd start immediately!"

Shiki picked up a bowl and started to eat fast, but not impolitely. Sensing danger from incoming chopsticks, he fended them off whilst stealing some of the better toppings from Genma's dish, knowing that for him, plain rice was a disgrace.

Once breakfast was finished, Nabiki started to go for the door, "Right, I'm going out first, Akane, show Shiki the way to school." She seemed to be eager to get out urgently, prompting curiosity from the younger sister.

"Okay..." Akane looked to Shiki, "I'm going to get my books now, you can borrow my textbooks if you want."

"Ahh, it's okay, I have my old ones, I'll check with the teacher if it's okay."

Shiki went to the room he and Genma shared and pulled out the books from the large rucksack his adoptive father carried, pulling out the rugged books from within its depths. Grabbing them in his hands, he went downstairs, reminding himself to buy a normal school bag later that day.

"Akane, I'm ready!" Shiki cried out, and waited patiently.

"Just a second!" The footsteps came from upstairs as she emerged into the entrance area, "Right, let's go."

Leaving the house, after Kasumi waved goodbye to them, they went out onto the quiet street and began to jog. Akane said that they were running a little late.

Shiki had a smile on his face looking forward to the first day at school for a long time, ever since that last time.

As he was running, he suddenly faltered as his head pounded once. Stopping in his tracks, he held his head as the world flashed white, then black.

"Shiki...?" Akane turned and saw him clutching his face and head, "Shiki! Are you okay?!"

"I'm... Oww..." He blinked once, seeing an old woman splash water on the road ahead of him. Another blink and the pain went, "I'm okay... I get faint sometimes, these headaches also happen because of my anaemia..."

"Ah..." Akane held her hand over her stomach, not sure how to help him, "Well, if you think you're okay, we can keep going to school..."

"That's right..." Shiki stood up straighter, "I can't be late for my first day."

They ran on, and Akane continued to speak to him, "If you're feeling unwell, we have a family doctor that is nearby. He's very good at what he does."

"I'm sure I'll see him soon anyway." Shiki smiled, "I need to have frequent check-ups anyway."

"Oh? Why's that?" Akane blurted out, before reddening, "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that..."

Shiki chuckled in reply, "Well, it's not something girls should see anyway..."

Akane just exploded in her blush and refused to say anything more, until Shiki opened his mouth again, "That might have given you the wrong impression..." He turned serious as they approached the final street, "I'll tell you about it another time..."

He glanced at her, but saw her get angrier. Blanching, he got worried, "Ah! I-It's not exactly a secret, but I don't want you to get freaked out or anything!"

Turning to him, utterly confused, she shook her head, "Sorry Shiki, I wasn't angry at you..." Her face darkened, "But at them..."

He turned forwards and saw numerous other boys loitering about in the entrance of the school, wearing different sporting outfits.

"That's odd, do all the clubs practice together in the morning?" Shiki wondered out loud.

Akane grinned a little too wryly, "Something like that..."

Putting on a burst of speed, she threw her bag back to Shiki who snapped out his arm to catch it, and stared as she was facing down a stampede of boys. Effortlessly, she knocked out each and every one of them with a single blow per person. Other classmates were cheering her on from the windows, one of them the sister that left earlier. He saw her eyes cloud over as she saw Shiki. He frowned in confusion, only to hear Akane argue with someone.

"I won't go out with you, Kuno!"

"Surely with that fiery demeanour, you would besmirch this chance to partake in a simple date?"

Shiki puzzled over his words before walking past the fallen sportsmen nearer to the two of them.

"Hey Akane, who's this?"

She was about to reply before Kuno got upset, "You would dare to call her name so roughly?" He pointed his bokken at Shiki, "Declare your person, foul knave!"

Shiki raised his arms, amused by his wild ranting, but seeing that he was also very angry, "Okay... Kuno..." He recalled the name Akane used, "I don't want to fight, I'm just joining this school, and Akane helped me here..."

Kuno fumed, "Once more you address her without appropriate suffix! I, Tatewaki Kuno, will not allow this!"

Shiki skidded to his right as the wall behind him collapsed. Somehow the wooden bokken cut through the concrete. He was mildly impressed, thinking back to his own ability.

"I attack!"

Turning immediately to defence, he threw the bags to Akane and began jumping from side to side, dodging the strikes, although he got hit several times from the wind pressure. Not expecting to get caught in the air, he was shocked when the pulses of wind punched into his stomach and legs, as he was flung into the sole tree in the playground.

As the leaves began to fall from the impact, Shiki felt his head. "Ouch... That hurt..."

His vision flashed red as he felt blood on his hand from where he scraped a branch. He grunted in pain as Kuno stalked towards him.

"So, do you yield, or must I further my point with this meaningless battle?"

Shiki stood up and dusted off his blue uniform. He recalled the words from Sensei.

"That's right, I have to do what's right..." He mumbled to himself, as he removed the Nanatsu-yoru from his back pocket, and took off his glasses, placing them carefully in his top. "I shouldn't be using this, but you leave me little choice..."

His arms were loose at his side as Kuno stood, feeling animosity from the boy, as the pupils of his eyes appeared more cat-like, and he almost backed away before his ego denied him that option.

"I see, you prefer to fight on. Honourable, but foolish..."

Kuno charged, ignoring the boy's complete lack of movement he readied the bokken for a strong head blow.

His vision suddenly saw two white curved lines, growing wider, and heard two distinct slicing sounds, before the world returned to normal.

Shiki coolly but seriously walked by a stunned Kuno as he hid the knife away and returned his glasses to their rightful spot.

"I told you, I don't want to fight you, Kuno..."

The kendo captain's weapon split into four pieces, one directly across it, and another through the centre, just missing his hand by a centimetre.

As it clattered to the floor, Shiki smiled peacefully at Akane, before he too collapsed onto the ground, his face pained.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hmm, poor old Shiki seems to be passing out a lot lately, huh? I'm trying to already veer from canon, like having him meet Tofu before school, although you may note that Nabiki is already different to when Ranma arrived.

I hope you recall the famous line that someone Aoko said, that 'special powers attract special powers', which obviously meant his eyes. Seeing as, so far, Shiki has used them four times (though the time in the dojo wasn't actually used per-say, so that's not a fifth one), and in Tsukihime, he never used them until Arcueid (or Satsuki depending), this will speed up things greatly in the Ranma timeline. This is great because there's an actual reason this time, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception attract strong people, so no need for contrived excuses!

Oh, and the people from Tsukihime are coming, don't worry about them...

- J


	4. 4th Cadenza

**Vermilion Concerto No. 1 - Nerima By Moonlight **

**4th ****Cadenza **

**30 minutes later**

The breeze rustled the curtain that surrounded one boy's bed, stirring him from his sleep.

"Huh?"

Shiki sat up, and immediately regretted it as his head throbbed.

"Ugh..."

He pulled his hand away to see a line spread across his palm. Gasping, he reached to his left and planted the glasses back onto his face, banishing the lines for the time being.

"How are you feeling?"

Jumping slightly, he turned to see a concerned Akane looking back at him.

"I'm okay..." He felt his head and the wooziness had left him, "I must've passed out again."

"That was after you took your glasses off..." A new voice broke the silent.

Looking to the entrance of the nurse's office, Nabiki stood with her arms folded.

"Yeah..." Shiki covered his face for a moment, trying not to think of those rare events of revealing his power, "Truth be told, these glasses help me by stopping headaches I get."

"That doesn't explain why you took them off before you fought Kuno."

"Nabiki, leave Shiki alone..." She noted his clothing, "Did Kuno hurt you?"

"No, just surprised me with his attacks." He sat up, then put on his school slippers, "We must be late, which class am I supposed to be in?"

"We're about to begin history. I'll take you there."

"Thanks Akane..." Shiki smiled sincerely as he adjusted his glasses briefly.

Nabiki walked out with them, before Shiki realised something.

"I understand why Akane may be here, but why you, Nabiki?"

She continued unfazed by the question, "I was there to see Kuno, he became a little, unresponsive shall we say, after your fight."

"He wasn't hurt, was he?" Shiki frowned at the thought of possibly hitting one of his lines.

"No, just a bit shocked." Nabiki peered at him, "Something definitely spooked him, which I never thought possible."

Shiki walked on, his face neutral as he ignored the teasing query from the girl beside him.

**  
Later that day**

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I think 'no' is plain and simple enough for you, Kuno."

"Nabiki, you must tell me about this Shiki!"

She sat in her seat, leaning back with her legs on the radiator, having already finished her lunch for the day. Her stern face was scrutinising two people outside, Shiki and Akane already eating together.

"I saw how you were after your fight." She met his eyes as Kuno felt his skin grow clammy, "You were scared, weren't you?"

"Me?! The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, afraid?!" Kuno bellowed, scaring nearby students.

Unrattled, Nabiki nodded, "Yes, you were. You know it, deep inside yourself, past all your bluffing and your ego, you felt fear."

Kuno stood, his arms shaking in fury, or perhaps they were shivers.

"So, no, I'm not going to tell you why he's living in our house, and neither will I sell you any information about him, at least until I find out some for myself." She turned away back to the window before going on, "It's for your own good, if you try to fight him again, you may not survive the next time."

Kuno stood and followed her point to where Akane and Shiki sat in the shade, finishing off their bentou.

"You say he is dangerous?" Kuno began.

"To be perfectly honest...?"

Nabiki glanced back at him before returning her line of vision to Shiki, who was coincidentally looking up at her. He waved at her with a small smile, that despite her misgivings, she found it welcoming at that moment.

"... I don't know who, or what he is, but I intend to find out."

**That evening**

"So, Shiki, how did school go for you?" Nodoka asked, after inviting herself over for dinner.

"It was good, those books I had when training really helped." Shiki ate more of his meal before speaking again, "There was a small problem with someone at school, but apart from that, nothing else."

Nabiki and Akane looked at each other before finishing off their meals.

"So, boy?" Genma stood up after placing his chopsticks on top of the bowl, "What time you want to train?"

"Hmm, give me an hour, I have homework to do first."

"Very well." He turned to his side, "Tendo, fancy a match?"

"Uhh...?" Soun raised an eyebrow before noticing that Genma was pointing to a shougi table, "Yes, of course, I won't lose to you Saotome!"

"That's the spirit! Now I'll go first..."

"Wait, don't we have to vote...?"

Ignoring the incoming argument, Nabiki and Akane thanked Kasumi for the meal as Shiki began a light conversation with Nodoka, before also remembering to thank Kasumi.

"You're welcome, Shiki." Kasumi nodded before taking his plate, only for him to do so himself.

"Let me help you, it's the least I can do."

As the two went into the kitchen, Kasumi shook her head, "Please, you don't have to do this, you're a guest here."

Shiki smiled as he began to put the plates into the sink, "It's okay, I used to help out with mum and dad, and I did it often when I was training."

"But, your curse...?"

Shiki froze for a moment, before he replied, "If we use warm water, it'll be fine."

"Well, if you must..."

Kasumi begrudgingly allowed him to stand beside her as he wiped some of the dishes dry.

Once or twice, their fingers touched as they passed plates to one another, eliciting a quiet blush from Kasumi, and a smile from Shiki.

Once they were finished, he went back to his room to do the homework from school, before he knew he had to talk to someone.

**Moments later**

"Who is it?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

Nabiki slowed at the voice, thinking of the countless possibilities of why he would want to speak to her, ranging from any mundane reason, to more fatal ones.

"Come in then, and close the door." She turned from her desk to see him looking relaxed and staring at her posters on her walls.

"Nice room you have here, which band are they?"

"Just some random popular one." She folded her arms, "Why are you here, Shiki?"

He turned to stare at her, those eyes of his giving her the same cold chill she experienced that first time.

"What do you have against me?"

His voice was soft, unlike the predatorial gaze he put on that childlike face. Nabiki closed her eyes not wanting to look at them any more.

"Nothing..." She opened them again to look at her table with her bets for the day screwed up due to Shiki's interference, "Nothing at all, but there's something about you. I'm not entirely sure what though..." She looked directly at him, "I think you know what I mean, what we all saw back then, but all of us have forgotten about it, except me."

Shiki grew sad and confused, "You're right, there's many things I don't know about myself..." He clutched his chest, feeling the roughness of the scar beneath, "I don't have a really good memory of my childhood, just bits and pieces... A forest... Akiha... The moon... Blood..."

Nabiki shook her head at the amount of unnecessary information, "Enough Shiki, you're making me ill now..." Her face bore her frustration at not knowing anything about him and at the choice of words he used, "I don't want your life story. Just... don't hurt any of us..."

"Hurt you? But I..." It was then Shiki understood fully the suspicions against him. His eyelids lowered, as if tired, "I get it now, you think I'm going to turn on you and the others, right?"

Nabiki didn't say anything except to stare in any other direction other than him.

"That why you protected your sister that evening..." He said casually, "The way you held yourself, you were armed weren't you?"

Nabiki's raised eyebrows confirmed it, "Yes..." She pulled out a metal tongfar from beneath her mattress beside her, a slim one which could easily slip inside her sleeve.

"Dad's training taught me to watch out for hidden weapons, but you hid it well."

"And a great help it was too, showing it to someone who could kill us..." She threw it angrily on her bed.

"I won't hurt any of you, I promise."

Shiki managed to her attention, but this time his eyes were different, sincere, calming and trusting.

"Whatever this thing is, it only applies to me, and some other people probably, but none of you affect me that way."

"That's a relief, I'm safe then..." Nabiki sardonically exclaimed before calming down, "Why do these other people affect you then?"

"Jusenkyo." Shiki stated, "I don't know why, but it does. There must be some other trigger, but normal humans don't affect me."

Nabiki felt hope build up inside her, "So, we're safe then?"

"Yes, I wouldn't hurt any of you." Shiki smiled as he stood up, "I'd better finish my work before dad begins training without me."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Nabiki waved at his back as he left the room.

Lowering her hand slowly, putting it to rest on her lap, she pondered aloud at the door.

"If you aren't sure about yourself, how can we be sure?"

Nabiki bit her lower lip before making preparations to find out more about Shiki.

"Still, I have another name to play with now..." She wrote it down quickly to not forget, "Akiha Tohno..."

**The next day  
6:01am**

"Don't you dare throw me into the pond, dad."

"Son... Shiki, calm down..."

Genma stared up at a Shiki that was rapidly growing angrier, his eyes growing more intense.

"I think you remember how I am when the curse is activated."

"Of course, son. But as a martial artist, you need to adapt to your weaknesses... From what I could tell, you're doing better so far."

Shiki paused and lowered his guard, "Really? You think so?"

"Perhaps continuous exposure lowers your..." Genma thought for a few seconds to get the correct wording out, "tendencies..."

"I'm not sure I agree entirely." Shiki folded his eyes and cocked his head to one side, "It's like another part of me doesn't like my own existence."

Genma sweated more and began to pale, "P-Perhaps you're right, son. We'll leave it for another day.

He turned to go in only to notice that Shiki was staring at the pond, "However, I do need to stop this side of me, even if I need to change every day."

He took a step forward before Genma could stop him, and fell into the pond.

Thrashing beneath the water, before recognising the danger of drowning, Shiki jumped out, her fuller figure standing at the edge of the water as she got to grips with herself.

Genma paled suddenly as he saw her eyes shift from a cat like state to the normal melancholic one. Running inside, he put on a kettle to boil.

---_  
Inhuman  
Unnatural_

No, I'm not. This is me.

_Trace the lines  
Remove your existence as efficiently as possible  
Rip yourself apart piece by piece_

I won't! This is my own body, I am still the same. This is still a human body.

My k_nife is not on me  
Go to the sharp rock within reach  
Chance of avoidance, nil_

STOP IT!

_KILL!  
_---

Genma threw the water over Shiki and breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his male body, the eyes now back to normal. The rock hadn't been touched and was still by the pond.

"Okay, that was a little too close, but better than last time." Shiki sighed, adjusting his glasses, which hadn't moved since he got wet, "I'll need to practise more before things become worse for me." He looked up at Genma, "Thanks, dad."

"Quite alright, boy, just you be careful now."

As Shiki went indoors to prepare for school, Genma felt a twinge in his neck and noted that he was sweating hard.

"Boy, what is that inside you?"

**Lunch break  
The playground**

Akane frowned at the entrance as Nabiki walked up to her and Shiki, "What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?" The elder Tendo asked, opening her bentou.

"No one attacked me, and even Kuno stayed away."

"Ah, that..." Nabiki thought back to the talk she had with him the day before, "I think Kuno told them to stop, ever since Shiki beat him."

Shiki was surprised, "I thought you said I didn't hurt him..."

Nabiki shrugged, "I guess he thought better than to attack you again."

He looked at Akane and breathed out slightly, "Well, it would be better for both of us since we can get to school without being late again and -"

He paused, feeling danger approaching, and immediately ducked, feeling the wind get sliced up by a large metal object, and slamming into the tree behind his head.

Kicking out at the roots of the tree, swerving mid-air between Nabiki and Akane, Shiki dodged several smaller metallic objects that were thrown at him, only to sense a large shadow in his path, followed by a heavy slam of something crashing somewhere Shiki would have occupied, had he not thrust out his foot to change direction.

Skidding away to face his opponents, he felt his eyes pulse, but his heart rate increased with excitement and happiness.

"I see... No chance for a rest then..." He prepared to fight, taking a position on the defensive.

The two opponents ran in, one favouring the use of a weapon and projectiles against Shiki, whilst the other disposed of the large weapon and also struck him with his fists.

Defending well, and knowing this was just for sparring, Shiki didn't fight back at full strength, but did touch them on spots he saw to be vulnerable lightly, all behind the safety of his glasses.

Stopping, they all stood up and laughed as Nabiki ran up to them, "What the hell was all that about?!"

Shiki turned to her and apologised, "Sorry about that Nabiki, these are my two good friends, Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kuonji."

The two of them bowed lightly to Nabiki, who stood there with her arms crossed, "Glad to see your beautiful bond of friendship there, but who's going to take responsibility?"

"For what?" Ryoga began, confused at her angry tone.

Nabiki just thumbed backward to show Akane, still kneeling near the tree, only her long ponytail had been chopped off in an ugly fashion.

Ukyo looked down at her battle spatula and made a guilty face, "Oops..." Long blue hairs were still trapped on it, "Sorry, sugar, looks like it was my fault..."

Feeling a little sheepish, she made her way over to Akane and introduced herself, before apologising for the mistake.

Shiki saw Akane look up innocently at Ukyo, making him wonder, "She seems to be taking it well."

An outraged yell followed by a fleeing Ukyo made Ryoga and Shiki stare at them in horror.

Nabiki merely returned to her bentou by the tree and ate more rice, "You're right, looks like Akane isn't too upset by it, but you'd better help your friend if all you want her to get is a few broken bones."

Ryoga jumped back as Shiki ran to them, pleading with Akane to stop. Leaning back to watch the spectacle, Nabiki made a cursory glance at Ryoga.

"So, what brings you here then?" Her piercing gaze was countered by his nonchalant one.

"Just here to see Shiki, that's all." He lay down his umbrella, making Nabiki raise an eyebrow at how it sunk into the grass and soil.

"How do you know him?" She probed further, "You're not a student at this school..."

Ryoga turned to face her, "Does it matter? I'm his friend, what more do you want?"

Nabiki reddened and looked away, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Shiki returned with a seething but calmer Akane, and a sheepish, bruised Ukyo.

"They've patched things up now," He explained, "They solved their differences out."

Ukyo tenderly touched her cheek and her arms, "The main ones being that I'm more blue and purple than sugar here."

Akane 'hmphed' and sniffily turned away, only for tears to well up. Ukyo understood the meaning of that and looked at Nabiki, "Are you her sister?" She nodded in response, "Come on, help me to take her to the nurse's office, I can style her hair."

Nabiki sighed and stood up as she escorted Ukyo and Akane inside. Watching them go and feeling a little better, Shiki sat next to Ryoga.

"So, how did you find me so fast?" He began, as he tucked into his food.

Ryoga inclined his head in the direction of the school, "Ukyo had an idea, and we followed it to find you here."

"So, where did you end up?" Shiki grinned knowingly.

Ryoga flushed angrily, "It wasn't my fault we went on the wrong road!" He yelled, only to mumble 'Sendai' after a second or two.

Slapping him on the back good-naturedly, Shiki brightened considerably, "Well, at least you're the same old Ryoga!"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes growing more haunted, "Not quite, but near enough."

"Why, what's wrong Ryoga?" Shiki, concerned for his friend, frowned greatly.

"Nothing..." Ryoga stood up as the sky grew cloudier, "I'll be going now, I'm going to set up camp nearby, tell Ukyo that."

I... I will..."

"Oh, and Shiki?" Ryoga paused in his tracks and angled his head back, "I've heard a rumour, some people are after you..."

"Who?!"

Shiki stood up, but Ryoga had already turned the corner outside. Despite running there, he saw that the bandanna clad boy had gone.

**A few minutes later**

I really had no idea who he meant...

I turned back to go into the school, as the lunch break had ended, and was surprised to see Akane sitting in the class, now with a new haircut, shorter and levelled out. She smiled at me tightly, and I got the feeling she wasn't too happy with her cut.

"While this may be unusual, we have a new student joining us here today." Our teacher for the maths lesson was here, and Ukyo stood next to him, "Please welcome Ukyo Kuonji, she will be joining your class from today onwards."

She bowed to everyone and smiled, "Hello everyone, I hope to make new friends here." She pulled out one of her throwing spatulas and twirled it in the air, "If you come in early tomorrow, I'll treat you all to a breakfast okonomiyaki."

The cheers that rose up were drowned out by the teacher complaining as he began to drone on about calculus, although I still took notes, since I found it interesting.

I couldn't help but think of what Ryoga said, and who might be looking for me.

"Or more to the point, why..."

Akane looked over at my speaking out loud, but I pretended to be bored from the teacher, and she giggled at the wide yawn I made.

**That evening**

Having made our way home, we invited Ukyo over to stay with us for dinner, she told us that she already had a place to stay.

After flattening dad once and chasing him around the garden, we sat down at the table eating some of Kasumi's home cooked food.

"Mmm!" Ukyo, who prides herself on her culinary skill, was amazed at the taste, "How do you get the flavour out?"

"Well..." Kasumi placed a finger on her chin before replying, "I do use a hint of garlic to give it a unique feel."

Ukyo nodded ravenously, "I may need to write down some of recipes, they're incredible!"

Kasumi quietly picked up the empty plates, "They're not my recipes, they were mother's, I only borrowed them from her."

The Tendo girls became a little quieter by this, I remember the story they told me about how she died when they were young.

Ukyo didn't notice and went on speaking, "So, why is Shiki staying with you?" She sipped the tea Kasumi served, "Has your training journey ended?"

"Umm..." I didn't really want to tell her the truth, given our history, "It's not really that interesting, Ukyo..."

She laughed loudly, "Well, it's none of my business anyway, it's probably because you're family friends, right?" I nodded since dad said as much to me, "At least it's nothing as bad as getting engaged to me, eh?"

Still grinning, she drank some tea as the others sat in silence, as three girls and one man turned their heads towards me.

"Actually..." I knew that if I didn't own up to this now, it would hurt a lot once she found out the truth.

I think I must've paused a little too long, as Ukyo glared at me and slowly lowered her tea cup, "Shiki..." She was growling now.

"Ukyo, I've got something to tell you." I stood up, "Let's go outside."

She got up as she glowered at dad.

**The dojo**

**  
**"So, go on..." Ukyo pulled out her spatula and inspected the surface, before feeling the edge to make sure it was sharp.

"I can't lie to you Ukyo," I spoke calmly, I could tell she was angry at me, "I've been engaged to those three girls by dad, I just found out about it yesterday."

"I see..." She swung her spatula and slammed it on the ground next to her, holding it with one hand, "So, you're going to do the same thing like you did with me, right?"

Her face was difficult to determine, she was fairly neutral, but I could feel the burning anger just beneath the surface.

"I don't think I can, last time with you, it wasn't fair..." I got into a defensive position, "That's why I stopped it. This time it seems to be a promise between -"

"I don't care about that!"

I crouched down fast to avoid her wide swinging spatula which would have batted me away. Seeing her shift her other hand, I leapt up and rebounded off the ceiling as her smaller weapons were thrown at me.

"You were supposed to be...!"

She was crying now, and was attacking even harder. I sighed and ran in knowing her weakness well.

"I know, Ukyo..."

I was now face-to-face with her, well inside the effective range of her spatula, but too close for her to swing it in time.

"Hit me if you want, but it won't change how I feel about you..." I lowered my guard and waited for her.

"Idiot..." She dropped her weapon and then listlessly slumped to the ground, "Why would I want to hurt you, Shiki?"

Again, I had rejected her...

"Ukyo..." I knelt down in front of her, "You're still one of my best friends, doesn't that count?"

She sniffed and turned her face away, I think she was crying but I couldn't tell beneath her fringe.

"I... I guess..."

That was enough for me, smiling I held her hand, "Come on, let's go back, the others are probably worried about us."

"Oh, that's okay, we heard it all from here..."

Nabiki stood there with her arms folded again, and Akane was a little in shock. Kasumi somehow remained the same, though I did think her lips were slightly thinner.

"Shiki," Akane stepped forward once, and I could see her anger coming back, as well some other emotions, "W-Were you engaged to Ukyo as well?"

This didn't sound good, and I was getting ready to fight or flee, before someone else appeared.

"Shiki..." Soun walked up into the dojo, and he was showing his anger more.

Suddenly a large horrific figure of his face materialised in the air, something which resembled him only with a snake tongue.

Whilst not really worried, I narrowed my eyes at the image, feeling my body tense up. The girls looked worried and moved away briefly.

I think he got the message and backed down, but he still had the fury evident in his face.

"Yes, I was engaged to Ukyo, but that was a while ago, and we're no longer engaged." I looked to her, her face red and felt bad for her, "It's all in the past now."

"It's all Genma's fault..." Ukyo seethed, the bad feelings from back then coming back to her now, "I didn't really get it out of my system earlier..."

I saw dad peeking over the heads of the others, before deciding to hide. Ukyo spotted him however, and chased him out. The sounds of pain echoed around the home for a while after that.

Just a few minutes later, I was lying in my futon, staring up through the window. As the full moon began to wane, I thought of what Ryoga said.

"Looks like Sensei was right..." I closed my eyes and removed my glasses, keeping them shut as I felt them through my eyelids, "Using these too much only bring more problems into my life."

That night, I had a fitful sleep, a sign that the worst was yet to come.

**---  
Author's Notes**

Yet more Shiki action, and with an immediate diversion from canon in the introduction of Ryoga and Ukyo. Of course their history will be filled in soon.

But, who else is on their way?

- J


	5. 5th Cadenza

**Vermilion Concerto No. 1 - Nerima By Moonlight **

**5th ****Cadenza **

**That night**

Shiki tossed and turned in his sleep, thinking of the past due to his old friends returning suddenly at the school.

Mumbling to himself, he began to sweat as he lived through his dreams.

**6 years ago**

* * *

I woke a day later, my headache still pounded though, and the cat hair tickled my allergies again.

Apparently Genma was in a much worse condition. He had lost a lot of blood and needed to spend a week in hospital getting transfusions.

I... remembered... I was angry... So, so angry.

But I would never kill a living person.

I managed to steer the blade inches away from the lines in time, but they still connected with his body.

I regretted what I had done, and sat by Genma for the whole week, despite having my headache still. I kept saying sorry to him, until he knocked me on the head, telling me to stop apologising.

Genma decided that training could wait, he said I would be going to school for now.

I think he mentioned something about meeting other people my age.

Though I still think about Akiha and how I left her alone in that mansion, I can't go back. The old man wouldn't let me anywhere near it...

Still, how bad can another school be?

* * *

The all boy's school was in a poor neighbourhood, that's why Shiki was staring in horror at the cafeteria. The school gave away free food as it was subsidised by the government.

Queueing didn't exist, just a just mass of boys scrambling over one another to get some food. Shiki's class was, thanks to poor planning, on the third floor and furthest from the staircase, so each time he got to the ground floor, the room was always packed.

Not bothering to stay in the room for the first few days, leaving after just glancing at the number of people, he realised slowly that Genma wasn't one to make boxed lunches, not even for himself, as he relied on making food whenever it was necessary instead of planning in advance.

Besides, he knew that Genma was working in a building site to earn money for himself, not wanting to to rely entirely on Shiki's funds for himself.

Seeing how hungry he was when he came back to their rented flat in the centre, Genma had to ask him.

"What's wrong boy, you seem to be starving." Genma mumbled over his portion of rice and plums, "Are you feeling ill lately?"

"No, it's not that..." Shiki took a few moments to lower his chopsticks, "It's a little hard to get food from the school, there's too many people there."

Genma raised an eyebrow and also stopped eat for a few moments. "Listen, boy, Anything Goes is just that, 'anything goes', which means that this is a form of training for you." He held up a fist, "If there's an obstacle in your way, then you just have to force your way through!"

"But it's just food!" Shiki had a bemused face, "It's not worth fighting over!"

"I didn't say anything about fighting..." Genma switched to 'wise old man' mode, "There's always a way to get through people, without throwing a single punch." Genma started eating again, "Of course, I'd just plough my way through them, but that's how I do things, you can choose differently."

Seeing that Shiki finished his rice first, Genma poured more for him.

"I am taking things easy on you though, another form of training is to subtly steal food from other people's plates. After a week, I'll do the same to you, but you also need to do it to me." He demonstrated by snatching away a plum from his plate before Shiki could even blink, holding it up for him, "See? For a young boy like you, food is just fuel for your growing body, the more you eat, the more energy you have." Replacing the plum on Shiki's bowl of rice, he lightly patted his own stomach, "Just don't gorge yourself, or you could end up like me!"

The both laughed loudly as they ate their dinner.

* * *

Move.

Movemovemovemovemovemovemove

Genma was right, I'm almost getting angry enough to punch my way through, but I made a promise...

I'm not going to fight, I'm just going clear a path.

Thinking back to the training so far with Genma, there was a certain kata, one that enabled the person to move forwards in a crowd.

Come to think of it, the crowd became a lot easier to move through, parrying people instead of punches, attacking empty spaces in the floor instead of human weak points.

Pushing forwards without pushing.

I finally got one bread. Shame it was curry bread, not my favourite. The crowd was crushing me even more now that I was at the front, I could almost feel fingers reaching for my bread.

My head was spinning, my eyesight was getting darker.

The dinner lady held up another spicy bread, shouting it out for everyone. I saw her throw it, too high for me to catch when surrounded by everyone.

Until I saw that other boy leap over the other boys, as high as I can jump now, and grab it in mid-air, before bouncing off some heads to land on the ground.

As I blacked out, I thought that was a clever trick...

* * *

**Six months later**

"Why are we going?" Shiki was upset that they were leaving their home for the past few months.

"We have to keep moving, son." He looked at Shiki, pleased to see that he looked a little healthier, "You've been improving, but there is still more training to do. You're already doing well with your studies from what the teachers said. So now's the best time to move on."

"But, I have to see Ry-"

"Shiki, I'm sorry, but in order to become stronger, you have to train, and not staying in one place is something you need to learn."

Shiki stopped complaining, knowing that when Genma used his name, that he was serious and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sighing to himself, he built up the excitement in his voice as he spoke again, "Where are we going?"

"Osaka... It should take us a week or so to get there." Genma pointed through the hills and farmland, "By walking naturally..."

Shiki grinned, ready for a new adventure.

**Present Day**

**6:54am**

A freezing wind attacked Shiki's senses, and he immediately snapped his eyes open, glad that Genma put the glasses on his face before his morning throw-Shiki-out-of-the-window-for-spontaneous-early-morning-sparring.

Curling his body, Shiki landed on the ground with both feet, and used that momentum to propel himself sideways to avoid a flying kick.

Skidding across the ground, Shiki scanned his surroundings, trying to find a foothold, and started for the house itself, running and then walking along the outside wall, jumping off to kick Genma in the head.

Seeing the attack coming from a while away, the elder man merely ducked and performed an uppercut, only for Shiki to smile, having already angled his body to use the upstretched arm as leverage.

Still in his forward motion from the kick, Shiki pulled Genma to the ground as the former's strength surprised him, and he fell backwards.

Punching the ground, Genma stood up again, having relinquished Shiki's hold on him, and turned to face the boy, who wore this satisfied grin on his face.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that, were you dad?" He got into another style and was ready to attack.

"One attack is all it takes sometimes, but you need to be able to follow through also." Genma lunged at Shiki, "Like so..."

A flurry of punches and kicks were directed towards Shiki, who could only dodge them one by one, each attack failing to hit him.

Seeing a small gap in Genma's pattern, Shiki took advantage of it and struck with his own punch, hitting Genma's chest.

Or so he thought, as Genma grinned, twisting the arm which was caught in his hand, flipping Shiki upside down, and readied a kick to punt him away onto the ground.

Realising his mistake too late, Shiki knew what was coming, so did the only thing he could do, and used the other fist to punch at the arm which trapped him, also using both legs to slam into Genma's head.

The latter, now dizzied and having released Shiki, staggered back from the hits to his head. The edge of the koi pond beckoned him, and he was about to fall in, before Shiki grabbed his white gi, pulling him away from the edge.

"That's enough training for today, huh dad?" Shiki winked at him, "Sorry for the strong hits, but I would need to do that in a real fight."

"They were good kicks, Shiki..." Genma seemed proud, "Looks like you're gaining more power in your legs rather than your arms, which isn't so bad." Thumping Shiki on the back, "Well done, son."

"Thanks..." Shiki coughed to himself, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll bet Kasumi has something tasty for us already."

When they went in to the building, the rest of the family were there, eating together.

"Well Saotome, looks like Shiki is doing much better." He took another sip of tea, "He may already possess greater skills than yourself."

Slightly affronted, Genma sat down next to him and picked up the necessary bowl for his rice, and started stealing food from Soun, "Well, I'm sure they don't compare to your own, old friend." He arched and eyebrow, "What do you say we spar, it has been a while..."

Soun paled slightly, "Ah, come on now Saotome, you know how it is, ever since she died, I gave up the art."

"That's a shame, we need more people, in case 'he' returns." Genma made a pointed look, "I'm sure you don't want to be left behind, do you?"

Shiki sighed, seeing how Genma was grilling Soun, and turned to the girls, "Did you all sleep well?"

Kasumi spoke first, "Yes, it was a quiet night, ever since Ukyo left us, it only took a few minutes clear up the blood and wood."

Akane folded her arms, "Gees, already engaged once, huh Shiki?" Her eyes were narrowed.

"Do you really think I had a say in it? I wasn't exactly at the age to agree to anything like that."

She turned her face, blushing, "Well, I suppose, but still..."

"I know... It wasn't my idea, dad did that for me..." Eyeing a tasty morsel from Genma's plate, he stole it and ate it for himself, while he argued with Soun.

"What about your real family? What would they say if they knew about this?" Nabiki looked at Shiki, a little too knowledgeable in her question.

"How would you feel if you were told you were engaged to someone you were friends with for a few months?" Shiki answered honestly, eating more food.

Nabiki shrugged, "I don't know, I only knew I was engaged to someone I knew for a few minutes, and you didn't exactly give a good first impression either."

Shiki was silent, thinking about what she said.

Finishing off his bowl he stood up, "I'm off to school now, I don't want to risk Kuno or anyone else meeting me today."

"Ukyo goes to the school now, doesn't she?" Akane asked rhetorically, "Are you going there for breakfast too?"

Shiki sighed, "See you later, Akane..." He tapped Genma on the shoulder, lost in his conversation with Soun, "Dad, I'm off, we'll spar again later."

"Okay son, take care."

Watching Shiki go, and the girls talk among themselves, Genma thought about what he overheard. _Could Nabiki know who his real family is? Ukyo coming back makes things difficult too... Perhaps I need Nodoka to smooth things over with Makihisa, just in case... _

Trying not to think of what was to come, Genma continued to try to convince Soun to return to the life used to live.

**Meanwhile  
Outside**

* * *

It's been difficult lately, what with everyone talking about my engagements, it's not like I wanted them to start with.

Akane seems to be really jealous for some reason, but I can't say that to her face, or she would really get angry. I can't imagine that Ukyo is best friends with her yet since she was the one who cut Akane's hair.

Kasumi seems to be comfortable with us there, but I still think that Nabiki is in two minds about the whole thing. For some reason, she gives me the impression of someone I know.

I hope today goes well at school, I don't want to have any more fights with people, at least not intentionally.

Speaking of which, I feel healthy today, that was a good spar, one where I used my imagination this time, instead of sticking to the fixed forms. Anything Goes is to use the forms in a fluid manner, and if need be, make up new rules on the spot to get out a tricky situation.

Dad is right though, my legs are getting stronger, though it still ached when I kick people, I get the feeling that my body is more used to dodging, running and jumping, instead of anything really on the offensive side.

In fact, thinking about it even more, it's more like I was made to hold that knife, since it only takes a small effort to stab or slice at someone.

I don't want to think too much about that, perhaps it's simply because my body isn't made out for martial arts, but I have progressed despite my body being a little weak.

Thankfully, the school gates are quiet, no mass of people and no Kuno either, which makes things less tiring for me.

The familiar smells of freshly grilled food came to me, coming out from the school, so I knew that Ukyo was here bright and early, offering some to people.

I might as well say hello, since she has set it up in our classroom.

* * *

Ukyo's smile rose as someone entered the room.

"Shiki, you're here!"

"Good morning, Ukyo." He waved to her, "How's business on your first day?"

"Booming!" She flipped a few okonomiyaki over, "Seems like no one thought that I would actually cook for them, so most turned up thinking I wouldn't." She jiggled her bag, "I've made loads just this once, can't wait to open the shop later today."

"Nearby is it?" The smell was too appealing to Shiki, but he withheld a request for one.

"Oh yeah, I can show you later if you want." Ukyo prepared two and handed them to the students in front of her, exchanged them for a few yen pieces.

"Anyway, about yesterday..." He sat next to her and kept his voice down.

Ukyo lost her smile slightly, "Look, I'm sorry about your dad, okay? I was just angry."

"Forget it, he's been through worse..." Shiki shook off that feeling of dread he felt, "I'm talking about what I said."

"Gees Shi-chan..." She blushed, "Don't make a girl blush, okay?"

"Ucchan..." Shiki used his own childhood nickname for her, since she did the same, "I still like you, but not that way, we've been together for too long, you know?"

"Shiki..." She turned off her grill and stood up, "Come with me..."

Putting a small sign on the front of the hotplate to say she was closed, along with an address of where she would be working, the both walked out of the room, Ukyo leading the way and taking him to the roof.

Once there, she looked over the view of Nerima, the clouds gone for the day, though that didn't keep the winds from being ice cold.

"Shiki, I can't lie to you, okay?" She turned and had tears in her eyes, "As a woman, I can't think of you as just a friend to me." She looked down, "I know you don't feel the same way, you never did..." The spite in her voice was well hidden. "I'm happy you want to be friends, but I can't just give up on you..." She walked towards him, closing the distance between the two, "Why do you think I dragged Ryoga halfway across Japan to find you again?"

"Ukyo..." Shiki looked away, "I'm sorry..."

"Look sugar, it's okay, I'm a girl, my heart is different to that of a man's, don't be sad. Somehow, I just want things to be good between us, and that I can get my wish." She smiled serenely, "Besides, having you as a friend is the best thing in my life. I know that no matter what, if I was was in trouble, you would be there to help me."

"Talking about that whole 'girl' thing, I need to tell you something..." Shiki looked to the side where the janitor's roof storage was ajar, and inside was a sink, "When I went training with dad, we went to some place in China, and this happened..."

Splashing some cold water, Shiki changed, and Ukyo's eyes only widened.

"Oh dear..." She traced down to Shiki's new chest area, "Hmm, modest, not too bad..." She glanced down even further, before flicking her eyes up to meet Shiki's own, "Is the transformation complete?"

The redhead nodded, "Hot water reverses it again." Using the other tap, Shiki returned to his usual gender. "Well, I'm not a real girl anyway, but I do get what you're saying." He smiled at Ukyo, "I'm your friend Ukyo, maybe I'm not ready for a relationship, or anything like that, but I promise that if you need me, I'll help you." He walked to her and tapped her arm, still amazed by her lack of reaction, "Are you okay, you're not freaked out by that?"

"Nah, I've seen worse..." Ukyo avoided speaking any more about it, "Ryoga should be camping somewhere in Nerima, I hope so at least, maybe you should talk to him also."

"If I can find him that is!" Shiki laughed, and soon Ukyo joined in.

Going to the chain-link fence, he watched the other students in the playground beneath, "About Ryoga, he mentioned something about me..."

"Oh, what about?" Ukyo joined him and leaned with her back against the fence.

"A rumour... Someone is looking for me..."

"Heh, imagine if it was Akiha, you'd be in trouble now with that Jusenkyo curse." Ukyo chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, Jusenkyo..." Shiki paused before frowning, "I don't remember telling you where I went."

Ukyo swallowed a lump in her throat, sweating slightly, and changed the subject quickly, "As I said, if it is Akiha, you've got a lot of explaining to do, but I don't think it's her."

"Why not?" Shiki asked, confused.

"He hasn't told me anything either, and I don't know how much he knows himself, but he mentioned that it may be to do with some Chinese people...?"

"Ch-Chinese?" Shiki moved away from the fence, and started scanning the area around him, "Please tell me you know where you saw Ryoga last?"

"Sure, I can take you there." Ukyo leapt forwards and they both sped down the stairs together.

Opening the door to their classroom, Akane saw them together, "Shiki, what's the hurry?"

"Nothing, I have to find Ryoga, quickly." He looked at the time, "Please apologise to the teacher for me Akane, I'll be late getting back."

Opening the window, Ukyo jumped first, having already packed up her hotplate, and Shiki smiled painfully to Akane, "Don't worry, it won't take long..."

Leaping out, he followed Ukyo, landing safely on the concrete beneath, and running out of the school.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Japan**

"What seems to be the problem here?" A stern man spoke.

"Sorry sir, I was just enquiring about these latest arrivals."

"Speak up Uramura, I'm busy."

"Sorry," The aforementioned began, "The port master wants to know about the latest immigrants, do they have all the necessary papers for entry?"

"You're talking about their vessels, is that correct?" Uramura nodded in reply, "As with every strange arrival, we inspected their ships, and aside from a few foreign spices and herbs, which would not affect the local fauna, there was nothing odd about them."

"Are you sure, Nakata-san?" His subordinate seemed a bit fearful, "I was certain that bladed weapons were brought in, not to mention that actual status of the people involved."

"I sincerely doubt that a few strange hair colours and clothing is enough to classify them as a threat. We are a tolerant society." Nakata moved his head to one side, making snapping sounds, "Besides, they were three distinct groups, no? We can't assume they all here for the same thing."

"Y-Yes sir..."

"What were their reasons for visiting Japan?"

"Business." Uramura answered, "Once it was complete, they would return to China."

"There, simple, let them go about their jobs and once it's over, they'll be gone again."

"I understand sir."

Behind them, three strange ships floated amongst all the modern yachts and boats. These were made mostly from wood, and with odd adornments on them as well, contrasting with the modern world in many ways.

**Meanwhile  
Nerima**

"No good..." Ukyo held her face, "He's missing again..."

The ground was disturbed, and a dark spot was in the centre, indicating that someone did indeed stay the night there, but had moved on by the morning.

"I should really have let him stay at my place yesterday..." Ukyo sighed to herself.

"Where could he be...?" Shiki asked no one in particular, now worried for the information Ryoga held.

**That moment  
Elsewhere in Japan**

"Where am I now?!" Ryoga yelled.

He saw he was in a forest, much like any other, though he felt his ears pop at one point, meaning he was high up.

Walking through the trees, passing by an empty house, he saw a quiet clearing, almost circular in shape, and walked out in the middle of it, watching the early morning sun filtering through the branches and leaves.

"Weird, it's like I'm isolated from the outside world somehow..."

The silence was becoming unbearable, and soon he moved on, passing through yet more forest, until he reached a large old mansion. This time there were lights on inside.

"Maybe I can find out where I am from there..."

He moved a few steps, only to trip a wire, which then launched a series of spikes at him, which he deftly dodged by retreating backwards.

He didn't get far as alarms blared in the mansion, the area bathed in red.

"Uh oh..." He eyed a large gate opposite the mansion, connected to a high wall, "I think this forest belongs to them..." He started running, "I'm not taking any chances, I'm out of here!"

Going at full pelt, he charged at the tall wall and chose to leap over it, grabbing a few bricks for foothold and scaling it in a manner of seconds, before jumping off the top to escape the private land.

A minute passed and then the alarms were disabled, two people emerged from the house, looking at where the trap was sprung.

"I see, it looks like someone came out from the forest, but wasn't injured. That's rather odd, don't you think?"

"Definitely, this should have hurt the person really bad. I'm sorry it wasn't good enough."

"Don't be silly, precautions are good, but this is going too far Kohaku! What if it was someone innocent?"

"But Akiha-sama, if the person was in the grounds, how can they be innocent? They must have gotten in somehow!"

"What you say is true..." Akiha held her chin, "Hisui is looking through the security footage already. We know the person left by climbing the wall and hasn't returned." She looked at Kohaku, "Keep on a high alert for the time being, the other family members may be to blame, and we know what they're capable of."

Kohaku nodded obediently, before speaking, "About that, are you certain you wish for all their personal possessions to be removed?"

"Yes, nothing has changed, despite their protests." She looked back at the mansion, "Father is dead, all that remains is removing the main branch members and restoring the true successors."

"I estimate that we can get all their items out within a week, they are being very difficult and refuse to leave. Some have even issued court actions against you."

"Hmph..." She grinned, and her hair began to flutter on its own, shifting from brown to red before reverting immediately, "We shall see about that, and who truly owns the name of the Tohno family."

"And Shiki-sama?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"We'll write to the Saotome's when everyone unimportant is gone. I don't want there to be any trouble for him, from what Genma says he has been taken ill on a few occasions." Akiha folded her arms, "Nii-san deserves peace and quiet here."

"As you wish, Akiha-sama, I will try and remove their belonging at a faster pace."

"Thank you, Kohaku."

As the apron-wearing maid retired to the house, Akiha stood by the forest, looking at the trees, before looking up at the blue sky, "I hope you're okay Nii-san..."

---  
**Author's Notes**

Finally, some actual Tsukihime characters!

As you can see, history has changed given that Shiki was older than Ranma during the training journey, but also a bit more intelligent.

Naturally, things are moving fast as the people from those boats slowly get to their destinations.

- J


End file.
